Sweet Home Alabama: Ramy Style!
by Blue-EyedDisaster
Summary: Amy Juergens is set to marry the man of her dreams. But first, she has to divorce the man of her past. And introduce him to the son that he didn't know they had. Will she marry her Prince Charming in the end? Or perhaps realize that she's been married to him all along?
1. Marry Me

**A/N: This story is based on the movie, Sweet Home Alabama. There are a lot of similarities at the beginning, but it gets very different very quickly. Also, this is my first fanfic so please review!**

* * *

_Jagged streaks of lightning flashed in the sky accompanied by loud blasts of thunder. The eight-year-old girl ran behind the nine-year-old boy, his hand holding tightly onto hers. This wasn't the first time they had been caught in a thunderstorm. It probably wouldn't be the last. She shrieked in fear as they watched lightning strike the ground a few feet in front of them. He pulled her in that direction._

_"We'll be safe here", he assured her. _

_"How do you know?", she wondered._

_"Lightning never strikes the same place twice", he said simply, his arms around her protectively._

_She looked up at him. "Ricky Underwood, I think I love you."_

_He smiled at the only good thing that had ever happened in his life. "Will you marry me, Amy?"_

_"Marry you? I'm only eight!"_

_"Not right now! But someday..."_

_"I don't know", she answered. "What do you want to marry me for anyhow?"_

_"So I can kiss you anytime I want", he grinned as he kissed her softly on the lips. Her heart had never beat that fast before._

* * *

"Mama, I'm hungry", Amy Juergens heard her seven-year-old son complain as they walked into their Manhattan penthouse apartment.

"John, we just ate an hour ago", she responded with an exhausted sigh. "Can you wait until dinner?"

"I guess", he said reluctantly before his big brown eyes lit up. "Can we have spaghetti?"

She smiled. "I guess I can go ahead and make some for you and Lizzie to eat later."

John's facial expression changed slightly at the mention of his babysitter. "Why's Lizzie coming?"

"To watch you, of course. You remember, I told you I was going out with Ben tonight."

His eyes clouded over with disappointment. "Oh. How come I can't go?"

Amy bent down to her son's level. "Oh, sweetie. We have to go to Ben's daddy's charity thing tonight. It's not really a place for kids."

"Oh. Okay."

She stroked his dark brown hair. "You know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"Yeah", John answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Mama."

She stood back up. "Okay, so you go watch TV, and I'll get this spaghetti started."

"Okay", he agreed before scampering off down the hall.

She sighed, and got the ingredients for the spaghetti together. Her son was her entire world. It ripped her apart to see him upset about anything. She knew she had been less available to him since she started seeing Ben. But there were plenty of women who were able to balance motherhood with a love life. But she was only twenty-three years old. She just now was beginning to feel like an adult. Not to mention there was her career.

She was a fashion designer who was finally beginning to get noticed. The fact that she was dating the son of Leo Boykevich, mayor of New York City, probably didn't hurt either. After growing up in rural Alabama, Amy Juergens was finally going places. Well, Amy Abbott was technically going places. And that was good for her son in that she could provide for him. But she hated having to hide him from the world. John was her pride and joy, but he was a secret to pretty much everyone who knew her, excluding her immediate family and Ben.

Sometimes, she felt like she was a terrible mother for keeping him a secret. She went through so much stuff to keep it that way too. She had a completely separate identity. She ensured that everyone knew her by her professional last name, Abbott. She didn't dare to mention him to someone that she didn't absolutely trust. Most people would think it was because she was ashamed of getting pregnant at fifteen years old. Sure, she wasn't proud of it. But the main thing was that she had built a new life for herself and John. And there was no way in the world she was going to let Ricky Underwood undo everything she had worked so hard for. Which is exactly what would happen if he knew that he had a son.

She shook away the thoughts of Ricky. She made it a point to not think about him, but it was easier said than done. Every time she looked at her son, she saw him. John was the spitting image of his father. Same hair, eyes, smile...the similarities went on and on. She just hoped her son hadn't inherited Ricky's personality. If he did, she didn't know how she would handle it.

Amy had just put the spaghetti in the refrigerator when she heard the doorbell ring. She adjusted her blond wig, and went to answer it, opening the door to her son's bubbly babysitter. "Hi, Lizzie. Thanks for coming."

The young blonde smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. Going out with that famous boyfriend of yours, huh?"

"Yeah."

"LIZZZZIIIIEEE!", John squealed as he ran into the room. He jumped into Lizzie's waiting arms, almost knocking her over.

"Hey there", she laughed.

"Okay, John. I'll be back in a few hours", Amy said. "Be good for Lizzie, okay?"

"I will", he assured her with a hug.

"Alright. Love you, baby."

"Love you too."

* * *

It wasn't long before she was picked up by Ben's limo driver. She rode in the back until they arrived in a deserted parking lot. She was kind of freaked out. Ben wanted her to meet him here?

"This is it, Miss Amy", the driver confirmed.

"Uh...okay", she uttered unsurely as she stepped out of the limo where a man came to greet her. She wasn't sure if this made her feel safer or more in danger. She followed him into the dark building until she saw Ben's figure waiting for her. She got closer, and gave him a puzzled look.

"Ben, what's going on? What are we doing here?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

He took her hand and led her a few steps before lights were suddenly turned on. They illuminated the room, revealing a jewelry store with people everywhere smiling. She was more confused than ever.

She turned to Ben. "Ben, what is this?"

Her heart began to race as he got down on one knee. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"Amy, I think I fell in love with you the very first moment I laid eyes on you. And even then, I think I knew. I knew that you were the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love absolutely everything about you. You are smart, and caring, and so beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So I am asking you now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was as if a million thoughts were competing with each other in her head. Most of them were screaming for her to say yes. This was the man of her dreams standing in front of her on one knee asking her to marry him. He was kind, supportive, charming...and he had been the best father figure John had ever had. He would take care of them. She would never have to worry about anything again. But there was a tiny piece of her that was hesitant to answer. That reminded her that they hadn't been dating that long. And of the small obstacle that she was technically still married.

She shoved that thought away. She would find a way to get Ricky to sign the papers. Somehow. "Okay", she whispered.

A smile crept onto Ben's face. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes", Amy confirmed as tears began to flow down her cheeks. He swept her up into his arms. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe in the moment. She was getting married. But before she could get married, she would have to get divorced.


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Now, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening", Amy breathed. "We're getting married!"

Ben gave her a huge smile. "Pick out any ring you want", he instructed, motioning around the store. "No matter which one you pick, it will never be as beautiful as you are."

With a bit of hesitation, she browsed the rings before finally settling on a four carat circular rock. It was probably the most exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on. Quite different from the small, simple diamond that Ricky had placed on her finger eight years ago. Of course, she hadn't minded at the time. She had been fifteen. He had been sixteen. She had been slightly surprised that he had been able to afford a real diamond at all. And the proposal had been sudden. Though not entirely unexpected, considering she had been two months pregnant.

* * *

_A light summer rain was falling as a fifteen-year-old Amy sat entranced in thought on the deserted riverbank. She felt wet sand sift through her fingers. Darkness enveloped her. But she wasn't scared. It was almost like a protective blanket, shielding her from all the rumors spreading around town like wildfire. Of course, she couldn't protest them. They were true. She was an unwed pregnant teenager. Her family would support her, of course. They would never abandon her at a time like this. But Ricky...he had been so caught off guard when she told him._

_She loved Ricky with all her heart. He had always said he loved her too. But he had said that to a lot of girls, and never really meant it. And she never cared until now. Sure, she hoped that they would be high school sweethearts and go on to live happily ever after. But a part of her knew deep down, that probably wouldn't happen. They would grow apart. Go their separate ways. But now? Now, she had no idea what would happen. They were having a baby. And she was terrified._

_"Amy?", she heard his voice say in an almost whisper-like tone. _

_She turned, and looked up at him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"_

_Ricky glanced out at the water. "I needed to think. Thought that this might be a good spot to do it. I guess I wasn't alone, huh?"_

_"No."_

_He sat down next to her. Silence enveloped them for a few moments before she finally spoke. "What are we going to do, Ricky?"_

_He turned to look at her. "I do love you, Amy. I know you question it when I tell you that, and I don't blame you. But it's true. And I don't know how good of a father I'm capable of being. But I'm really going to try."_

_"I believe that", she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "And I believe that you think you love me..."_

_"I know I love you."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_Ricky tucked a loose piece of damp hair behind Amy's ear. "Because the thought of not having you in my life makes me almost physically sick. I never want to have to live my life without you in it."_

_She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I never want to live without you either."_

_He took a deep breath as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I uh...I didn't think this would be the way this would happen, but maybe this is how it was meant to happen."_

_He opened the box to reveal a small, modest diamond. But Amy had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It was absolutely perfect._

_"Ricky?", she uttered, her voice shaking._

_"Amy Juergens, will you marry me?"_

_She was speechless. "R-Ricky...are you sure?"_

_"I am", he replied._

_For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, a genuine smile appeared on Amy's face. "Yes...yes! Of course I'll marry you!"_

_He grinned, and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. And they stood there for the next hour kissing while rain fell around them, and lightning flashed in the distance._

* * *

"I can't believe this", Ben remarked between kisses in the back of the limo.

"What, you thought I'd say no?", she asked curiously.

"I hoped you wouldn't. I can't wait to tell everyone that will listen that I am marrying the most amazing girl in the world. I mean there's my dad and John and your parents", he rambled, unnoticing of the wary look on his fiancee's face. "We can tell my dad tonight. Why don't we go ahead and call your parents now?"

"No!", Amy exclaimed quickly. "I mean...I've been away from home for a long time. I should probably go tell them this in person."

"Oh, that's a great idea", Ben agreed. "I would kind of like for them to meet me before the wedding anyway."

She cringed. She couldn't take Ben home. She needed to go get divorced from Ricky, drop the bomb on her family, and then get back to New York as soon as possible. Plus, there was the whole other issue that she wasn't part of the esteemed Abbott family like she had made everyone believe. Her family was lower middle class at best. She didn't want Ben to know that she had been lying about who she really was. Not to mention, there was about a one hundred percent chance of him running into Ricky.

"Oh, but you have all of that campaigning stuff to help your dad with", she pointed out. "He needs you right now. Besides, I'll only be gone for a few days at most."

He nodded. "That's true. My dad does need me right now. So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow", Amy said decidedly. The sooner she got this nightmare of a trip over with, the better.

"I'm going to miss you", Ben remarked softly as the limo pulled up to the fundraiser. Camera lights flashed all over the place. Being an up and coming fashion designer, she was starting to get used to it. But then she remembered the engagement.

"Ben, would it be okay if we kept the whole engagement thing to ourselves for awhile? I just don't want my folks reading about it on the front of some magazine before I get a chance to tell them."

"I don't see why not", he replied, turning her ring around to where the rock wasn't visible. "It'll be our secret."

The door opened, and Ben hopped out of the limo. She took his hand, and got out next. People were everywhere. All the flashing lights were making her dizzy. She grasped Ben's hand tighter. They made their way to his dad.

"Hey, son. Glad you could make it", Leo grinned before turning to Amy. "Amy, you look beautiful as always."

"Oh, thank you, sir", she responded politely.

It was then when she heard a female voice shrieking. "Look! She's got an engagement ring on!"

She was so sure that the ring was hidden from everyone's view. She didn't remember much after that. Just a lot of yelling and camera flashes before Ben managed to get her out of the mob.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that", Ben apologized as they walked into her apartment.

"It's okay. I should probably be used to it by now."

Lizzie met them in the foyer. "Hi, Mr. Boykevich", she greeted Ben. "Did you guys havve a good time?"

"You know, we did", Amy answered, lifting her hand to reveal the ring.

Lizzie gasped, and grabbed her hand. "You guys are getting married! Wow, it is so beautiful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks", Ben smiled.

"Is John asleep?", Amy wondered.

"No, he's taking a bath. I was planning on getting him to bed afterwards, but you're here now so I guess I'll leave you guys alone."

"Okay, well thanks for watching him."

"No problem", Lizzie smiled before making her way out.

A silence passed before Ben spoke. "Are we going to tell him tonight?"

Amy bit her lip, and took his hand. "I love you. And I love how supportive you are. But I think this is something that I need to talk to my son about by myself."

"Are you sure? I mean, I want him to know that I care about him too."

"He knows you do. And I'm sure he'll be excited about this. I just need to do this on my own", she uttered before pausing. "We'll be leaving in the morning. I'll call you."

"Okay", he relented as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Not thirty seconds after Ben had left, John came running down the hall. "Mama, you're back!"

She grinned as she held him in her arms, his wet hair getting water all over her. "I am. Did you have fun with Lizzie?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But I missed you."

"Oh, well I missed you too, baby", she said as she sat down on the sofa, pulling him down next to her. "There's actually something really exciting happening that I need to talk to you about."

His dark brown eyes widened. "Really? Are we going to Disney World?"

She laughed. "No, not right now anyway. You know how I've been dating Ben for a while now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tonight, he asked me to marry him", Amy revealed, showing him the ring. "What would you think about that?"

John diverted his gaze to the floor. "He's nice, I guess."

"He is", she agreed. "You do like him, right? He's always been nice to you, hasn't he?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So, would you be okay with him becoming a part of our family?"

He didn't speak. Amy tilted his head up to look at her. "John?"

"Mama, he's not my daddy", he finally spoke. "And I don't want him to try to be."

"Well, why not? He loves you, baby. I just don't understand why you don't want him to."

"What's the point? He's going to leave anyway, just like my real daddy did", he said softly before walking down the hall to his room, leaving Amy feeling like the worst parent in the world.

Ricky didn't leave John. Ricky didn't even know that John existed. But it hadn't started as some big lie. She hadn't lied about having a miscarriage. Only when she had moved to New York, did she realize that she had miscarried a twin. But by then, she had began to make a new life for herself. She knew if she told Ricky that there was still technically a baby, she would be bound to him forever. And the risk of him hurting her again was one that she simply couldn't afford to take.


	3. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story! You guys absolutely make my day. I finished this chapter earlier than I expected to, so you guys get it early. Please review!**

* * *

_"You'll never love her, you know", a pretty Latina spoke. "Not the way you love me."_

_Ricky sighed. "Adrian, I can't deal with this right now. Not when I'm this confused."_

_"But you aren't confused, Ricky. We are the ones that are meant to be together. Not you and Amy."_

_"She's my wife", he pointed out. _

_"Yeah, because she got pregnant. And you can still be a part of your kid's life. You don't have to be with her to do it. You're the father. You have rights", she remarked._

_"I wouldn't try to take the baby from Amy."_

_"She doesn't even want it! The only reason she hasn't had an abortion by now is because she knew that the baby was a sure fire way to keep you! She knew that she was going to lose you to me, so she concocted this scheme to get pregnant!"_

_Amy was walking down the hallway when she heard Ricky's voice coming from one of the rooms. It didn't take her long to recognize Adrian's. Against her better judgment, she leaned her head against the door._

_"Adrian, please stop making this harder than it has to be."_

_"I can't just let you go, Ricky. Not when I still love you so much."_

_"Adrian..."_

_"Tell me you don't feel the same way", she interrupted. "Tell me that you don't love me too, and I'll let this go."_

_He sighed. "I can't do that."_

_Amy could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she moved away from the door. She slid down onto the floor. Everything had been a lie. Ricky was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. She should've known better. How could she be with someone who didn't love her back? That was when she noticed the pool of blood on the floor._

* * *

Amy wiped a tear from her eye as the memory of losing her precious Faith came flooding back to her. That was the single worst day of her life. She glanced at John through the rearview mirror. He was peacefully asleep. It was times like these when she would envision Faith next to him. Like it should've been. She couldn't help but wonder how different her life would be if she had never lost her daughter. Maybe she would still be with Ricky? Of course, he would still probably be pining for Adrian.

Would he have been a good father? Maybe. She did believe him when he said he wanted to be. But wanting to do something and actually doing it were two completely different things. There were times when she would wonder what he would be like with John. She remembered so clearly the utter horror in his eyes when he found her that day in the hallway. Almost as if he was mourning Faith before they even knew that she was gone. Still, he had done everything he could to try to get her to the hospital in time.

* * *

_"Ricky!" Amy's bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the apartment complex. Several people came out of their rooms to see what was going on._

_Ricky's face appeared in the crowd, as well as Adrian's in the background. "Amy!", he cried as he kneeled down next to her. "What happened?"_

_She felt dizzy and scared out of her mind. "My baby!", she cried out. "Please save my baby!"_

_Ricky looked around at the people who were surrounding his wife. "Somebody call an ambulance, please! She's pregnant!"_

_The room started to go dark. Ricky stroked her hair. "Amy, stay with me, baby. We're going to get you to the hospital. Just hang on a little bit longer."_

_"My...baby...please save my baby", she mumbled as she succumbed to the darkness._

_Her eyes fluttered open to bright lights causing her to squint. There were faces all around her. Her parents. Her sister. Ricky. The hospital. Why was she at the hospital? Then, she remembered the blood._

_"Amy, sweetheart", her mother uttered as she gently stroked her daughter's hair. _

_"Mama. My baby? Is my baby okay?", she asked weakly. _

_No one answered. There was no need for words. The somber looks on everyone's faces told her the devastating truth. No. No, her baby couldn't be gone! She looked at Ricky whose expression was a mix of pain and guilt. It couldn't be. Her baby was fine! It had to be! _

_"No...", she whimpered as her mother held her head in her arms. "No. Please, no! Not my baby!"_

_Tears flooded her eyes. It felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Her precious baby was gone. Just like that. _

_A tear escaped from Ricky's eye. He wanted so much to comfort his wife. But how could he do that when he was the one who had caused her so much pain? He was the one who carelessly got her pregnant. Now, it was his fault that she had lost the baby. It was no coincidence that she had just been randomly outside Adrian's apartment. She had probably heard their whole conversation. The realization cut him like a knife. He had killed his own baby._

* * *

She pulled over on the side of the road to wipe her eyes. Maybe this was why she wanted to get as far away from home as she possibly could. Because it brought back all of these horrible memories. Pain that she never wanted to feel again. But she did feel it. The loss of her daughter stayed with her every day. She loved John with all of her heart, and was so grateful that she didn't lose him too. But Faith would always have a special place in her heart. Her little angel.

The utter pain and rage that Amy felt after the miscarriage was ultimately what drove her to leave town. She blamed Ricky. She didn't want to, but she did. She blamed Adrian. Adrian who was probably thrilled when she found out that there was no baby anymore. At least, that was what they all thought. She just wanted to get away. To have a fresh start. To never have to think about either one of them ever again. Of course, it was hard not to think about Ricky when she found out that she was, in fact, still pregnant. She had been in a mixture of shock and happiness. She remembered how blessed she felt to hear her baby's heartbeat. How her heart swelled with love when he was placed in her arms for the first time.

She wanted to call Ricky. She wanted to tell him that they had a beautiful baby boy. But the more she thought about it, the more concerned she was for her future. She didn't want to go back home. She loved New York. And she certainly didn't want to put herself right back into that mess with Ricky and Adrian. Then, she eventually decided that she wouldn't tell him. John would be hers and hers alone. Was it selfish? Maybe. Was it the right decision? That was still to be determined.


	4. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

After a hopelessly long and depressing drive, Amy pulled into her parents' long gravel driveway. She stared at the doublewide trailer in front of her. It looked exactly the same. As if she had never left. She took a deep breath, and reached into the backseat to shake John gently.

"John. Wake up, baby. We're here."

He rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window. "We're at grandma and grandpa's house!", he exclaimed excitedly, no longer the least bit sleepy. Then again, he shouldn't have been sleepy at all considering he had slept the majority of the trip.

He opened the car door, and bolted toward his grandparents' front porch. "John!", she called after him. Then, she decided to just let him go. There was simply no containing her son when he was as riled up as he was about visiting his grandma and grandpa. She watched as he passed through the doorway, not even bothering to knock. With a sigh, she pulled their two suitcases out of the trunk, and made her way to the house.

A tired smile crossed Amy's face as she walked into the living room to see John grinning ear to ear as he received hugs and kisses from his grandma. Anne looked up when she noticed Amy. She embraced her daughter next. "Oh, Amy. It's so good to see you, baby!"

"You too, mama."

"I can't believe you're here!", Anne breathed. "I have missed you like crazy, young lady. I haven't seen you in...goodness, two or three years?"

"It's been awhile, I know", Amy said sadly. She really did miss her family, and she hated that she hadn't had the time to come visit them.

Anne looked from Amy to John. "I have got to text your daddy and Ashley. They are going to be so happy to see you two. How long are you gonna be here?", she asked as she grabbed her phone.

"Oh, just a few days. I can't stay too long", Amy said quickly, watching her mother's fingers move quickly across the surface of her phone.

Her mother placed her phone on the table, and nodded in an understanding manner. "Well, I'm just glad my baby and my grandbaby are here. I'll take whatever time I can get", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around John.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming to the wedding?", John asked hopefully, his eyes staring directly at Amy.

A confused look crept onto Anne's face. "What wedding?"

Amy held out her hand to her mother, revealing the ring. "Mine. That's what I came here to tell you. Me and Ben are getting married."

Her mother's eyes widened, and she grabbed Amy's hand. "It is huge!", she exclaimed before looking her daughter in the eyes. "My baby's really getting married?"

Amy nodded, as they heard a barking noise coming from the backyard. "Is that Dewey?", John wondered.

"It is", Anne answered. "Do you want to go play with him?"

"Yeah!", he exclaimed, scampering out the back door to find his favorite dog.

"Stay close to the house!", Amy called after him. She looked back to her mother. "So, what do you really think? Now, that John can't hear us?"

"I think that if this boy makes you happy, then I'm happy." She looked at the ring again. "And I'll bet he treats you like a queen, doesn't he?"

Amy laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Now, your daddy might be a different story. You know how much he always wanted you and Ricky to make it."

"Well, there was a time that I wanted Ricky and me to make it too", she admitted. "But he's my past. Ben and John are my future."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself", Anne noted.

"I am", Amy uttered, turning towards the door as it creaked open to reveal her little sister. Who wasn't so little anymore. Ashley was about to finish college now. It was crazy how fast time had passed since she left.

"Ashley!", she exclaimed happily, rushing to embrace her sister. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah", Ashley said, allowing a smile on her face as Amy let go of her. "I guess I'm happy to see you too."

"Amy has something to tell you, Ashley", Anne prompted with an excited expression on her face. "Tell her, Amy!"

Amy rolled her eyes. She didn't get two seconds to enjoy her reunion with her sister before her mother started pressing her about the engagement. Reluctantly, she held her hand up to show Ashley the ring. "Ben and I are getting married."

Ashley's eyes grew large. "You're getting married", she repeated, as more of a statement than a question. "Well, I guess daddy was wrong after all."

"Wrong about what?"

"About how you and Ricky would eventually stop being so stubborn, and get back together. Honestly, that's what I was expecting to happen too."

Anne scoffed. "And I was the lone member of this family who knew you would eventually see that you deserved better than Ricky Underwood. I'm so glad you managed to get out when you did, Amy. If you had hung around here, you would have never had the amazing career or life that you have now."

"But her kid would have had a father", Ashley muttered aloud, instantly regretting the statement. "I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean it like that."

Amy didn't respond. Instead, she turned to her mother. "I'm just going to go put my things in my room", she said, pulling the two suitcases down the hall. Soon, she was enclosed in her old room. She delicately traced her fingers across the pink quilt that was still on her bed after all these years. Her room looked almost untouched. All of her old stuffed animals were still there. The room looked like it belonged to an innocent little girl. That hadn't been her in such a long time.

Her eyes moved to the oak desk in the corner of the room. Also still untouched from when she was fifteen. It was adorned with pins that held up snapshots. There was one of her and Ashley at her fifteenth birthday party. One was of her, Madison, and Lauren at the river. She couldn't remember ever looking that good in a bikini. Certainly not since John was born. Then, her eyes moved to the picture of her and Ricky. She picked it up to take a better look at it. They were so young. They looked it too. She remembered when this picture was taken at the school dance. She had thought Ricky looked so handsome in his tuxedo. She wore a long, flowing white dress. How could she forget that night? It was the night she lost her virginity. The night she got pregnant. She put the picture back on the desk, placing it backwards where the picture wasn't visible.

"Amy?", Ashley said softly as she opened the wooden door. She closed it behind her. "I'm sorry about what I said. I hope that it didn't hurt your feelings. Because I didn't mean it. Not really."

"It's okay, Ashley", she said, sitting down on the bed. "It's kind of true. If I had stayed here, John would have had a father." She paused for a moment, before looking up at her sister. "What has Ricky been up to? Is he still...around?"

Ashley nodded, sitting down beside her. "Yeah. You know, he's just been being...Ricky. He kind of reverted back to his former self when you left. Still doing the back and forth dance with Adrian."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "Adrian is still hanging around? She always hated this town."

Ashley shrugged. "Ricky's here. And Adrian is still as into him as ever, so it stands to reason that she would stay too. Besides, the last thing Adrian Lee is going to do is leave the only place where she can get free child care."

She felt a pang of jealousy and sadness pass through her. Ricky and Adrian had kids. It shouldn't have been that unexpected. She had been gone for almost eight years, after all. "How many kids do they have?", she asked quietly.

"Oh, no. Ricky's not the father of Adrian's baby. I don't know who the father is, but he and Adrian were completely separated when she got pregnant. Actually, I've heard it was some guy in New York that she had an affair with a few summers ago. But Ricky has kind of been the only man in her daughter's life so..."

"He might as well be", Amy finished for her. But he wasn't. For some reason, it made her feel better knowing that Ricky didn't have a biological child with Adrian. And what if he did? What difference would it make? They were over anyway.

"Do you think it's time to tell Ricky about John? And John about Ricky?", Ashley questioned.

She shook her head. "That would just complicate things even more. But part of the reason that I'm here does have to do with Ricky. We're kind of still legally married."

Her sister's jaw dropped. "What? I thought that you divorced Ricky before John was born."

"I tried to! I've sent him the papers, and he keeps sending them back unsigned. And I've got to get his signature on those papers before I can marry Ben."

A faint smile crept onto Ashley's face. "Amy and Ricky to meet again. Who would've thought it? So, when are you going to go confront your husband?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow. It will all be over tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. More Like Her

Amy rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up on the air mattress next to her bed. She looked up there to see that John was still sleeping peacefully. Oh, how she wished that her parents had a spare bedroom. Or at least a spare mattress. To say she did not sleep the best was an understatement. She tiptoed quietly out of the room, and made her way to the kitchen. She could smell scrambled eggs and bacon from the hallway. The scent made her smile. She missed it.

She walked into the room where her mother was standing over the stove cooking. Her father was reading a newspaper a few feet away at the bar. She assumed that Ashley was probably still sleeping.

"Good morning, parents", she smiled, taking a seat next to her father.

"Good morning, Amy", Anne said cheerfully. She placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her daughter. "Your favorite."

"Thanks, mama", she said. For the first time in a long time, she didn't think about the calorie count before she began to eat a meal.

George smiled fondly at his oldest daughter. "Oh, Amy. It's so good to have you home, sweetheart. You and John. We've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, daddy", Amy said sincerely. "And I wish me and John could stay longer. But Ben is expecting us back in New York in a couple of days. We've got to start planning the wedding soon."

George shook his head. "I just can't believe you're getting married so soon. You haven't even been seeing this boy very long. What's the rush?"

"She's ready to start her new life", Anne answered for her daughter. "And leave her old one behind. We certainly can't blame her for that."

"I know, but she's just so young. She should be enjoying her freedom."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Says the man who signed for her to get married at fifteen, even when I was dead set against it."

George scoffed at that. "Yeah, but that was because she was pregnant. I didn't want her to go through that alone." He turned to Amy. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"Absolutely not", Amy said firmly. "Do you really think I would make the same mistake twice?"

Her parents looked at each other. "No", they finally said in unison.

"Good, because I have learned from my mistakes." She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. "Could y'all watch John for a few hours? I have some things that I need to take care of."

"Of course", Anne replied. "You probably want to catch up with all your friends, huh?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah. All my friends."

* * *

Amy was almost shaking because of the nerves that were piling up inside her. She stared at the house that she and Ricky were supposed to live in together. That they were supposed to raise children in together. That they were supposed to grow old in together. It wasn't the largest. A three-bedroom, two-bath. But it was so warm and inviting as she remembered. She didn't know how to do this. She didn't know how to face him again, after all these years. Slowly, she forced herself out of the car. She made her way to the front door that was wide open. The screen door in front of it was the only thing blocking her from the inside. She nervously rapped on it.

"Mama! Mama!", she heard a small voice cry out. "Somebody's here!"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Maybe someone else was living in this house now. Soon, a little girl's face was pressed up against the screen. "I can't let you in cause it's too high", she said, obviously trying to reach the door handle. The little girl had clearly never been taught about stranger danger. She only looked three or four years old. She had long black hair and big brown eyes, Amy could tell. Something about them seemed strangely familiar.

"Brooklyn Grace, get away from the door!", she heard a voice scold the little girl. Soon, the door opened and Amy gasped in shock. Adrian Lee looked back at her, clearly just as shocked as she was. Adrian looked just as beautiful as she did in high school, much to Amy's dismay.

"What are you doing here?", the two women asked at the same time.

Adrian let out a dry laugh. "What am I doing here? I'm Ricky's girlfriend. I live here. What's your excuse?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to Ricky. Is he here?"

"He's in the shower. Maybe you should come back later", Adrian said, attempting to close the door.

She stopped the door from closing. "Please, Adrian. It's really important. And I think it's in your best interest if this gets taken care of."

Adrian looked down at her daughter who was staring up at the two of them in curiosity. "Brook, can you go to your room, please? Mama needs to talk to an old friend." She watched the little girl scamper out of the room before turning back to Amy. "What are you talking about?"

Amy fished around in her purse, and pulled out the divorce papers. "I'm getting married. But I need to be legally divorced before I can walk down the aisle."

The other woman looked at the papers with a look of disbelief on her face. "You and Ricky are still married?"

She nodded. "But that's impossible!", Adrian protested. "Why would you and Ricky still be married? He's with me now!"

"That's a good question. One that I would like to know myself. So, you can see why I need to talk to Ricky and get this taken care of."

"Fine", the Latina conceded. "Come in."

Amy slowly followed her into the house. She took a look around the spacious living room. It looked different from what she expected. The last time she saw it, it had looked like a complete man cave. Now, it was obvious that a woman lived here. It hurt Amy more than she would ever admit. Her eye caught the box of toys in the middle of the room. Adrian's daughter's. She felt a twinge of envy that Ricky was playing daddy to Adrian's child. But that was her own fault. She was the one who had chosen to raise John on her own.

Adrian sat down across the room from her, obviously trying to decide whether or not she should try to make conversation with the woman who was still technically married to her man. Amy made the decision for her. "You have a beautiful daughter", she said quietly. "She looks like you."

"Thanks", Adrian said, weighing the sincerity of the statement.

"I bet Ricky's happy he got to be a daddy after all", she stated. She wasn't sure if she should let on that she knew that the child wasn't really Ricky's. It was best left in Adrian's court whether or not to reveal that.

Adrian narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What about you? Do you have any kids?"

"I had a daughter", Amy replied honestly. "Faith. But I'm sure you remember her."

"Of course. She's the reason Ricky married you."

Amy didn't like the direction in which this conversation was going. The last thing she came here to do was get in a fight with Adrian. But she had no idea that Adrian lived here. Thankfully, Adrian's phone rang, and she went into the next room to answer it.

She sat there in silence until Adrian's daughter toddled back into the room. "What's your name?", she asked shyly.

She smiled at the little girl. "Amy. And your name's Brooklyn, right?"

Brooklyn nodded. "You're pretty."

"Aw, thank you. You're a sweetie pie, aren't you?"

"That's what Uncle Ricky says", the child informed her. "He says I'm as sweet as sugar!"

Uncle Ricky. So maybe Ricky wasn't posing as the little girl's daddy after all.

"Well, I think Uncle Ricky knows what he's talking about", Amy smiled as Adrian walked back into the room.

"Come on, Brook. We have to go pick up some things for grandma", Adrian said, grabbing her daughter's hand. She turned to Amy. "Ricky will be out any minute."

"Bye, Amy!", Brooklyn grinned, waving as her mother prodded her out the door.

Amy waved back, and then sat there in an awkward silence. Then, finally she heard his voice.

"Amy?"

Slowly, she turned around and there he was. Still so handsome. Maybe even more so than before. He wasn't wearing a tuxedo this time. Only a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Still, seeing him again took her breath away. She wondered if she still had the same effect on him after all these years. She drew in a deep breath, and stood up to face him.

"Hey, Ricky."


	6. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**A/N: So, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"Hey, Ricky", Amy said nervously.

Ricky allowed a slight smile to cross his face. He had never been so happy to see someone in his entire life. Amy was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. She looked older, more mature. But still the same, somehow. He couldn't believe she was really standing in front of him. How many times had he dreamed of this moment?

He pulled her into an embrace, surprising her. But she didn't fight it. "Hey", he said softly. "It's so good to see you, Amy."

"It's good to see you too, Ricky", she said, pulling back.

"You look great", he remarked. Actually, she looked more than great, but he didn't want to push it.

"Thank you. So do you", she replied. She paused for a moment. "So, you and Adrian are together again?", she finally asked as casually as she could.

Ricky was caught off guard by that question. Then, he realized that Adrian had probably already mentioned that to Amy. "I don't think you came all the way here to talk about me and Adrian", he stated. She was certainly the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment.

This was the same cocky attitude that Amy remembered. "What makes you think that I came all the way from New York to talk to you? I do have family here", she reminded him.

"I know that. So, you're here to visit your family, and you just decided to drop by? After what, eight years? Sorry for not buying that one."

"Well, it just so happens that you are a part of the reason that I came back to town", Amy conceded. She pulled out the divorce papers. "I need your signature. I have sent you these things over and over again, Ricky. I don't have time to play around anymore. I need to get divorced."

He looked down at the papers that he had put off signing for such a long time. How many times had he put a pen to that paper only to back out in the end? Because a part of him could never completely let go of Amy. As much as he wanted to at times.

"Why now?", he asked quietly, staring directly into her eyes. "You've had eight years to come down here and try to settle this. Why are you just doing it now?"

She took a deep breath. "Because I'm getting married. To an amazing guy."

"What if you're already married to one?"

Amy could feel anger boiling within her. "Are you kidding me? Don't give me a hard time about this, Ricky. You have another woman living here. In the house that was supposed to be ours! You've clearly moved on, so all I'm asking is that you let me do the same!"

Ricky shook his head. "What makes you so sure that I've moved on?"

"Adrian is living with you!"

"Yeah, because you weren't here!", he exclaimed. "Why do you think I haven't signed those papers? I wasn't trying to make things hard for you, Amy! I kept thinking that maybe if I waited long enough, you would change your mind about us. And you would give us another chance."

She rolled her eyes. "So, you expect me to believe that you've been pining away for me all these years while you're sleeping with Adrian?"

"Come on, it's not even like that! What me and Adrian have is more of a friends with benefits kind of thing than anything else. And the only reason that she's living here is because she didn't have the money to get a bigger apartment after Brooklyn was born."

She scoffed at that. "I'm sure that's really why she wanted to move in with you."

"Look, I will tell Adrian that she has to leave. Or I'll help her find somewhere else to live. All you have to do is tell me that there's a chance for us", he uttered, attempting to take her hands into his own.

Amy yanked them away from him. "No, there is not a chance! I'm getting married, Ricky! I'm with someone else now. We were over a long time ago. This is just making it official."

He leaned closer to her. "Tell me that you love this guy more than you love me. Tell me that, and I'll give you what you want."

"I love him more than I _loved _you."

Ricky appeared to consider the statement. "Yeah, I don't believe that."

Her jaw dropped. "But you said..."

"But the catch is that I actually have to believe it. I know you, Amy", he murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek. His touch left her feeling paralyzed. "I know you better than you know yourself. I can see straight through you when you're lying. And maybe you've convinced yourself that it's the truth. But I know better."

"I think you're the one lying to yourself", she whispered.

He smirked. "We'll just have to see, won't we? But the problem for you is that I'm not going to sign those papers until you can convince me that you don't love me anymore."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Ricky shrugged. "That's up to you."

"Why do you have to be so impossible?", Amy groaned. "We are never getting back together. Is that clear enough for you? I need these papers signed now. I have a career and a life that can't just be put on hold because you don't like the idea of me marrying somebody else."

"Yeah, I bet this perfect fiance of yours doesn't know the first thing about you or your past. You probably never told him that you were ever pregnant or married. And he sure as heck doesn't know that in the eyes of the law, you're still my wife. Am I getting warm?"

"Actually, Ben does know that I was pregnant", she retorted. "And anything else that I decide to tell him about my past is my business!"

"Okay", he said simply. Leaving her more infuriated than ever that he was just going to let her have the last word.

"You know where my parents live", she stated, placing the divorce papers on the coffee table. "When you realize that this is the right thing to do, or when Adrian convinces you that this is the right thing to do, come talk to me."

With that, she made her way out of the house. Ricky watched her walk away with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Amy was back where she belonged. Now, he just needed to find a way to keep her here.

* * *

A few hours after the incident with Ricky, Amy decided to track down her best friends. She hoped that they were still in town. She had missed them like crazy ever since she had left. Unfortunately, she found out that Madison was living in Ohio now. But it didn't take her long to find out where Lauren was living. She waited outside on the porch of the small brick house until Lauren answered the door.

"Amy!", Lauren exclaimed in surprise, clearly thrilled to see her. She pulled her long-lost friend into a hug. "I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too", Amy smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!", Lauren replied, shutting the door behind her. "So, how have you been? When did you come back to town?"

"Yesterday. And I've been great, actually. Today hasn't been all that great, but you know how it is. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just graduated with my Masters in psychology. I'm hoping that I can get a job teaching at the community college, so I can stay close to home. But we'll see what happens. Not to mention, I'm dating an amazing guy", she gushed, sounding more happy about that last part than anything.

Amy nodded. Her friend had certainly done well for herself. She was kind of envious that Lauren's life was so on track. But she was happy that someone in this town had managed to avoid the cycle of getting married and having babies before she could legally drink.

"That's good. I'm really happy for you, Lauren."

"Thanks. So, what about you? Did you hit it big in the big city?", Lauren asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that", she answered. "I have a fantastic job that I love. And a fiance that I'm crazy about." She lifted her hand up where Lauren could see the ring.

"Wow! Looks like you're marrying well", she laughed. "I am getting a wedding invitation, right?"

"Of course. Actually, I was kind of wondering if you would be a bridesmaid?"

Lauren grinned. "I would be honored. So, what brings you back home, anyway? I mean, I haven't seen you in years."

Amy bit her lip. "I just had some things down here to take care of. And I really missed everyone."

A piece of paper on the floor next to Amy attracted her friend's attention. "Hey, what's this?", Lauren wondered, picking it up. She turned it over to see a young boy's picture on the other side.

Amy quickly took it from her. "Oh, that must have fallen out of my purse..."

A look of confusion was etched into Lauren's face. "Who is that?"

She drew in a deep breath, and looked her friend in the eyes. "That's my son", she said softly, realizing that she couldn't straight up lie to one of her best friends in the world.

Lauren's eyes widened. "That's your son? But that kid looked like he was seven or eight years old."

Amy nodded. "He's seven."

She could see her friend trying to count back the years, but realizing that it didn't make sense. "Amy, Faith would have been like seven. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah...John is Faith's twin brother", she revealed, watching a look of shock appear on her friend's face. "When I left town, I was still pregnant. I didn't find that out until later. I never told Ricky."

Lauren's jaw dropped. "You never told Ricky that you had his baby? Amy! Why would you do that? All you had to do was tell him, and he would've come running back to you. Instead, you left him to fall back into Adrian's clutches!"

"I didn't want to be a part of that mess with Ricky and Adrian anymore! I didn't want John to be born into that mess!"

"But you love Ricky!"

"Loved", Amy corrected her. "And now, I love someone else. Ricky just needs to accept it, and give me a freakin' divorce!"

"What do you mean divorce? You and Ricky are still married?", Lauren asked in disbelief, still in shock over the first bombshell her friend had dropped.

"That was kind of one of the things that I needed to take care of", she admitted. "But he won't sign the papers, so I don't know what I'm going to do."

Lauren shook her head. "Girl, I hate to tell you this. But there is no way Ricky is going to let you leave once he finds out about all of this."

"Lauren, please don't say anything!", Amy pleaded, remembering how her best friends' big mouths had exposed her pregnancy to their entire school all those years ago.

"Fine. But you know what they say. Secrets have a way of coming out."


	7. Suspicious Minds

**A/N: So, there's no Amy or Ricky in this chapter, but it's a significant one. And you'll see why later on. Also, I just started back to school, so it may be a little bit longer before I can update again. But I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

The sun was shining on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The carnival was in town. Adrian Lee made her way through the crowd with her best friend at her side. Adrian held her daughter's hand, as she kept trying to run off. But she was having an easier time than Grace. Her friend was pushing a stroller while trying to keep track of her own daughter. Not to mention, the poor girl was eight months pregnant. No, Adrian did not envy her.

"Mama, Mama!", Trinity yelled, the Grace lookalike tugging on her mother's arm. "Can I go ride the bears?"

"Yay! The bears!", Brooklyn repeated excitedly, taking the cue of the older child.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed an empty bench in front of the ride that the girls wanted to ride. "Okay. Just be careful. We'll be waiting right here."

"Brook, hold Trinity's hand", Adrian instructed her daughter. Once they saw that the girls were safely getting on the ride, they sat down on the bench.

"Oh, my feet hurt", Grace complained as her two-year-old started to get fussy in his stroller. She groaned.

"Here, I got him", Adrian said, taking JJ into her arms. "Come here, cutie. Are you trying to give mama a hard time?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do it when this one gets here", she sighed, looking down at her stomach. "I can barely handle Trinity and JJ. And Jack works so much, so he isn't really any help."

"Aw, don't worry about it. You'll be great. Don't you think mama will be great, JJ?", Adrian cooed, kissing the little boy's sandy brown hair. "You know, I've considered talking to Ricky about us having a baby. I would kind of like for us to be married first though."

"Then, why don't y'all get married? You've done this on-again, off-again thing for as long as I can remember."

Adrian let out a dry laugh. "You're not going to believe this, but Ricky is still legally married to Amy Juergens."

Grace's eyes widened in shock. "What? But that was in high school. I thought they got divorced after she lost the baby."

"That's what I thought too. And then, she showed up at the house a few days ago saying that she's getting married, and that they need to get the divorce finalized."

"That's crazy", Grace breathed. "So, did they not know that it hadn't been taken care of or what?"

Adrian shrugged. "Ricky didn't really want to talk about it. He's probably still in shock that he's been married all this time."

"Yeah, maybe."

The two women were distracted by the sight of their daughters waving to them from the ride. Both of them waved back.

"That's a cute little boy", Grace noted of the boy sitting next to Trinity. "I've never seen him before. I mean, I know every little kid in Trinity's class."

"He might be a little older than her", Adrian remarked. "But yeah, he's a cute kid."

* * *

Ashley Juergens scanned the fairgrounds in boredom. The carnival had never really been her thing. But at least, her nephew was having a good time. She was trying to help Amy out as much as she could. Her sister was a total complete mess, worrying about how she was going to get her divorce when Ricky wouldn't sign the papers. She just hoped poor John wouldn't get put in the middle of it.

Ashley had understood Amy's motivation for not telling Ricky about their son when she was fifteen. But she wasn't sure it was the best idea now. She couldn't shake the feeling that this secret was going to come out sooner rather than later. Especially if Ricky started hanging around trying to get Amy to change her mind about the divorce. If he got one good look at John, he would figure it out. Suddenly, taking the little boy to the carnival didn't seem like the best idea.

"Aunt Ashley!", John yelled excitedly, running up to her. "Can we ride the ferris wheel next?"

She ruffled his hair. "I think we need to be getting home, kid. Your mama is gonna be worried. She probably didn't expect us to be gone this long."

"But can't we just ride one more ride, Aunt Ashley? Please..."

"One more", Ashley relented, holding up her index finger. "And then, I don't want to hear any complaining."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"The ferris wheel, mama! Please!", Trinity pleaded.

"Baby, I can't take JJ on the ferris wheel", Grace tried to reason with her daughter. "And you know I don't like heights."

"I'll ride with them. I think I can handle the teacups", Adrian laughed.

Grace shot her a playful glare. "Hey, if I remember correctly, you couldn't be persuaded to get on the merry-go-round when you were pregnant."

"Because it made me sick. Not because I was scared."

"Mama, let's go", Brooklyn said, tugging on her arm.

Adrian sighed, and grabbed hold of the two girls' hands as they walked to the ferris wheel. Grace propped herself up against the metal fence, and waved to them. Thankful that she didn't have to ride the stupid thing.

"We can fit a few more", the ride operator said, motioning for Adrian and the girls to get in one of the teacups.

"Yay!", Trinity exclaimed. "We don't have to wait in line, Aunt Adrian!"

"No line! No line!", Brooklyn chanted happily.

Adrian lifted the girls into the cart before settling herself in between them.

"Adrian?", she heard a voice utter in surprise. She looked up to see Amy's sister sitting in front of them with the boy that the kids had been sitting with on the last ride. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Ashley, right?"

Ashley nodded, all too conscious of the fact that Ricky's girlfriend had two or three minutes to figure out that John was his son. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

"John, you like the ferris wheel too?", Trinity asked. "This is my favorite ride."

"Mine too", he agreed.

"So, are you babysitting?", Adrian wondered, her eyes focused on John. There was something so familiar about this kid. She just couldn't place it.

"Yeah", Ashley answered.

"Aunt Ashley said that we had to go home after this ride", John informed them with a disappointed look on his face. Ashley felt like crawling into a hole. She had managed to screw up everything for her sister.

Adrian narrowed her eyes. "Aunt Ashley?" She looked at the kid. "Is your mama's name Amy by any chance?"

"That is none of your business", Ashley snapped.

"Mama, why's the lady being mean?", Brooklyn asked. John looked at his aunt in confusion.

"I'd like to know the same thing", Adrian muttered.

"Um, yes ma'am. That's my mama's name", John informed her, still not understanding of what his aunt was trying to do.

Adrian looked at Ashley, and then back at John. She was utterly confused. Did Amy adopt a kid or something? Unless she got pregnant right after she left town. This didn't make any sense! And why did the kid look so much like Ricky? Amy miscarried their baby. This kid couldn't be Ricky's. But that was what was so familiar about him. He was a miniature version of her boyfriend.

"What's your daddy's name?", she asked, though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Ashley was livid at this point. "How dare you?"

"Why are you being so mean, Aunt Ashley?", John questioned. He turned back to Adrian. "I don't have a daddy. Well, I guess I do. But I don't know who he is."

"But every kid's supposed to have a daddy", Trinity pointed out.

"I don't", Brooklyn chimed in. "But I have mama and my Uncle Ricky."

Ashley glared at Adrian. The things that she would say if there weren't three kids around. Thankfully, the ride stopped, and they started to empty the teacups. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

Adrian couldn't stop herself from staring at the little boy. He looked too much like Ricky to not be Ricky's son. Amy couldn't have lied about having a miscarriage, could she? And the baby was a girl, not a boy. She couldn't put the pieces together. Unless Ricky got Amy pregnant again before she left. Somehow, she doubted that. They had been on the outs after the miscarriage...big time.

The operator finally let them out, and Ashley practically bolted with the kid. Panic struck Adrian. Somehow or another, Amy had Ricky's son. She was sure of it now. And Adrian wasn't sure if she should divulge this information or not.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Heart Of The Matter

**A/N: So, school has been just as chaotic as expected. But I did manage to get this chapter ready, without taking too terribly long. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Ashley drove home as quickly as she could. She walked into the living room to find Amy on the phone. While John scampered off, Ashley waited patiently for her sister to get off the phone. Though she was not in a patient mood.

"Yeah, it might be a few days longer than I expected", Amy was informing someone. More than likely her fiance, Ashley decided.

"I know, I miss you too...Okay, I'll call you later...Love you too", she said as she hung up the phone. "One thing I don't miss about home. There is no privacy."

"You don't have time to be worrying about privacy. I took John to the carnival, and we ran into Adrian", Ashley said bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Amy's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You took John to the carnival! Why would you do that?"

"I was taking him to get something to eat, and we passed by the carnival. He really wanted to go, so I said okay. It didn't occur to me that Adrian would be there."

"Adrian has a little kid, Ashley!", she exclaimed. "Little kids like carnivals! I was worried enough about you taking John out to eat! I certainly didn't think you would take him to a place where half of the town was hanging around!"

"I didn't think about it, okay! This was the last thing that I expected to happen!", Ashley said defensively.

Amy buried her head in her hands. "This is not happening right now. How suspicious was she? What did you tell her?"

"Very and I told her nothing. But that doesn't matter anyway because you are going to find Ricky and tell him everything."

She looked at Ashley like she was crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"Because this has gone too far", Ashley said firmly. "I'm tired of having to cover up your lies, and I'm not gonna do it anymore. Ricky's not perfect. He's made mistakes just like you have. But he deserves to know that he has a kid. And if you don't tell him, Adrian will."

Amy sighed. Maybe Ashley was right. If Ricky had to find out, it would be better if she told him. But how was she supposed to look him in the eye after all these years and tell him this? He was going to be furious. But it had to come from her. Not Adrian.

She grabbed her car keys. "You'll watch John?"

Ashley nodded. "Hurry. Adrian's probably on her way now."

Amy complied, and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Mama, why did we have to leave the fair so soon?", Brooklyn asked, disappointment in her voice.

Adrian glanced at her daughter through the rearview mirror. "Something came up, baby. Something that couldn't wait."

She had to tell Ricky. There was no other option. If he found out that she knew about this and she didn't say anything, they would be over. Just like that. And she wasn't about to lose him. Her foot pressed down harder on the pedal, causing the car to speed up.

She was about a mile away from the house when she felt the tire begin to go flat. "Dammit!", she cursed.

"Ooohh. Mama, you said a bad word."

"I know. I'm sorry", she muttered as she pulled out her cell phone. "No cell phone service. That's just great."

"What are we gonna do?", Brooklyn wondered, looking at her mother.

A determined look crept onto Adrian's face. "Get out of the car, Brook. We're gonna walk."

"All the way home?"

"It's not that far", she assured the child. There was no way a little car trouble was going to stop her. There was a very real possibility that Amy would be heading to tell Ricky herself. But it would score major points with Ricky if Adrian was the one that did it.

* * *

After a few minutes, Amy parked the car in Ricky's driveway, glancing around to see if Adrian's was there. It wasn't. As calmly as she could, she made her way to the front door, and rapped on it. A few moments later, Ricky opened it.

He gave her a smile. "Amy. Did you reconsider the divorce?"

She shook her head, not quite knowing what to say. "No. I'm uh...I'm not here about that. I need to talk to you."

It felt as if someone else was saying the words that were coming out of her mouth. She felt almost numb. Like if she let any emotion into her voice, there was no way she would be able to do this.

"Okay. Do you wanna come in?", Ricky asked, motioning inside the house.

Slowly, she nodded, and followed him inside. She looked down at the floor, unable to face him. He tilted her head up to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me", she said quietly.

"What? Come on. I could never hate you."

Amy sighed. "You will when you find out what I've done."

* * *

"Mama, I'm hot. And my feet hurt", Brooklyn complained, gazing up at Adrian.

"Okay, come here", Adrian uttered. She stopped for a brief moment, and picked the child up.

The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I'm still hot."

"It's just a little bit further, see. There's the house", she said, pointing as they got closer to the driveway. She was almost there.

* * *

Ricky looked at Amy in concern. "What are you talking about? What have you done?"

Amy bit her lip. She didn't know how to do this. Her eyes locked with his. "I didn't do it to hurt you. Please know that", she said in a near-whisper. "I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Amy, you're scaring me a little bit", he admitted, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "Look, there is nothing in this world that you could do to make me hate you. I mean, after everything that I've done to hurt you? Who would I be to judge?"

She shook her head. "This is different. This isn't just something that you can forgive and forget. But you have to understand. I was a kid, Ricky. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared of getting hurt again. And I had already been hurt so much."

Ricky rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know I hurt you. And I am trying with everything in me to make up for that. But I need a chance, Amy. Please just give me a chance."

Amy pushed him away. "No, you don't! You don't want another chance with me! I was selfish and stupid!"

"So was I! I promise, I was a lot more stupid than you were!"

She couldn't stand listening to him talk like she was an innocent party. Maybe she was at first. But not now. She really had thought she was doing the right thing at the time. But she was beginning to realize that the reason she had kept quiet all these years was partly to avoid this exact conversation.

She threw her hands up in the air as the front door opened. "Ricky, you have a son!", two voices rang out in unison.

His eyes grew large. Amy turned to look at Adrian, who glared at her in return. Ricky looked from Amy to Adrian and then back to Amy. "What?"

Amy stared into his eyes, blinking back tears. "Ricky, we have a son."

* * *

**Sooo...let me know what you think!**


	9. The Truth

**A/N: As always, thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! Here is the confrontation chapter! This was actually one of the hardest chapters for me to write so far, and it turned out a little shorter than I wanted. But hopefully, you guys won't be disappointed!**

* * *

"Brook, can you go to your room?", Adrian asked quietly, still glaring at Amy. The little girl complied, disappearing down the hallway.

Ricky was still trying to understand what Amy was talking about. "I know I owe you an explanation", she stated.

"Oh, you owe him a lot more than that", Adrian remarked as she approached them.

Amy turned to the other woman. "Adrian, can you please give me and Ricky some time alone? This is nothing to you."

"I beg to differ!"

"Okay, Amy, what did you mean when you said we had a son?", Ricky asked, interrupting the catfight before it had a chance to begin. "Because we both know that's not possible."

She drew in a deep breath. "Except it is."

He looked at Amy, his concern for her evident. He pressed his hand lightly to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

Adrian rolled her eyes. "She's telling the truth _now_. Eight years after the fact."

Ricky's glance shifted from one girl to the other. "Honestly, I'm not sure which one of you is freaking me out more right now."

"Look, I'll tell you everything", Amy stated. "But it needs to be just you and me."

Ricky sighed. "Adrian..."

She waved her hand, not even bothering to argue. "I get it. Little miss perfect wants to tell you her deep, dark secret without me around. I'll just be taking a shower. God knows I need one."

Amy watched her disappear from the room. She turned back to Ricky. "I probably should've told you a long time ago. It wasn't fair for me to keep something like this a secret. I get that now. And I know that you're probably going to be really mad at me, and I deserve it..."

"Amy", he cut her off. "I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you. Especially if you really believe that we have a son."

"I know we do. He's with my sister right now. His name's John. He's seven. He looks just like you", she said softly.

Ricky placed his hands squarely on her shoulders. "Amy, we never slept together after you lost Faith. There is no way that we could've had another child."

"He's Faith's twin!", Amy exclaimed, desperate to prove that she wasn't crazy.

Her admission left him reeling. "Faith didn't have a twin!", he insisted, more to himself than anyone. There is no way that he could have had a son, and not known about it.

She fished around in her purse, finally finding what she was looking for. She held the picture in front of him. "This is him, see. This is our son. Tell me that he doesn't look just like you."

Slowly, Ricky took the picture from her hand. If he hadn't known better, he would've sworn that the picture was him as a child. This couldn't really be happening. Could Amy actually be telling the truth? That he had a kid? That he was somebody's father? He collapsed into the nearest chair, fearing his legs were about to give out on him.

"I know that you're probably in a lot of shock right now..."

Ricky looked up at her. "I have a son? This is really happening?" Amy nodded. Then, it hit him. "He's seven years old. My son is seven years old. Why am I just finding out about this now?"

Inside, she was praying for the best, but expecting the worst. "I didn't find out that I was still pregnant until after I had got to New York. I just wanted to leave my past behind me, you know? Start over. I was still so hurt from everything that had happened with you and me and Adrian. I didn't want to go back to that."

Anger swirled with hurt inside of him. He stood up to face her. "So, you thought that it was okay that I never find out about my own kid? How could you do something like that?"

"I was fifteen!", she reminded him. "And I know that's no excuse, but I was scared and stupid. And I was tired of you hurting me, and I just wanted it to stop!"

"That doesn't give you the right to keep me away from my son! I was still hurting over Faith too! Do you have any idea how long it took me to be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing that my daughter might still be here if it wasn't for me?"

"I'm sorry!", she cried, fighting back tears. "I know I was wrong, and I was selfish! I was just trying to do what I thought was right! And that's what seemed right at the time!"

Ricky shook his head, unable to wrap his head around this whole situation. "I would've been there for you. I would've even came to New York if that's what you wanted! I was your husband! I'm still your husband! God, Amy! We've been best friends since we were kids! How could you not tell me this?"

"I don't know!", Amy sobbed. She wanted desperately for him to just take her into his arms, and tell her that he understood. That he forgave her.

He paced the room for a few moments. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint that he had to not completely go off on her. At least, any more than he already had. That wouldn't accomplish anything at this point. All that mattered was that he had a little boy. They had a little boy. It seemed so surreal.

"Please say something, Ricky", she pleaded.

He looked at her. "I want to see my son. Now."

She nodded, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Okay."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Arms Wide Open

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

It was an uncomfortable car ride to say the least. Amy tried to apologize over and over, but Ricky was having none of it. He needed time. At least, that's what she told herself. She pulled up into the driveway, immediately spotting Ashley and John on the front porch swing. This was it. None of their lives were ever going to be the same.

Ricky reluctantly followed Amy up to the front porch. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He found himself feeling a twinge of anxiety. What if the kid didn't like him? And that was certainly a possibility considering that he was never around before. Of course, that wasn't _his _fault. But John didn't know that.

Ashley stopped the swing upon seeing Ricky. John didn't like that too much. "Aunt Ashley...", he complained.

"John", Amy spoke. "Can you come here, please?"

Ricky had a look of awe on his face. This was his son. His flesh and blood. Amy certainly wasn't lying when she said the boy looked like him. He was practically shaking, he was so nervous. Lord, he hoped that John took this well.

"Hey, Ricky", Ashley uttered, a look of relief on her face, before turning to Amy. "I'm just going to be inside."

Amy watched the door close behind her sister. She stood behind her son, and put her hands on his shoulders. "Baby, there's somebody I want you to meet. This is Ricky."

John looked up at him, wondering what he looked so sad about. "Hey. How come you're crying?"

Ricky wiped a tear from his eye before it could fall. He forced a smile. "Who, me? I'm not crying. I just had some dust in my eye."

John giggled a bit, not believing him for a second. "Okay."

"Why don't we sit down?", Amy suggested, motioning to the swing. John reluctantly complied. She sat on one side of him, and Ricky sat on the other.

"How do you know my mama?", John asked, looking at Ricky with curiosity.

Ricky glanced at Amy. "Well..."

"Me and Ricky used to date", Amy answered for him. She took a deep breath. "Sweetie, he's...he's your daddy."

John's eyes widened. He turned abruptly to Ricky. "You're...my daddy?"

He nodded slowly, relief washing over him as the little boy's shocked expression turned into a wide grin. John looked at his mother. "Mama, he's really my daddy?"

"He is", she confirmed.

John threw his arms around Ricky, taking him by surprise. He protectively held his son in his arms, though he wasn't sure if he would be able to let go. That's when he knew this was real. He was a father. And he would never let this child down. Amy watched the scene, fighting back tears in her own eyes. They looked right together. She couldn't deny that.

Slowly, John broke away from his father's embrace. "Ricky, how come I've never met you before?", he wondered.

Ricky glanced at Amy, as if to ask her how he was supposed to answer that. She put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Baby, he didn't know about you", she said softly.

He looked up at her in confusion. "Huh? How come?"

"Well..." She tried to come up with a response that wasn't a total lie, but nothing came to mind.

As angry as Ricky was with Amy, he didn't want to create a rift between her and their son. So, he decided to step in. "Buddy, it's a long, complicated story. And we might tell you when you get older. But all that matters is that I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

He could tell by the look in the boy's eyes that he wanted to trust him. "You're really gonna stay?", he asked hopefully.

Ricky nodded. "Absolutely."

"Can I call you daddy?"

"I would love that", he replied. "But only if that's something you're comfortable with. You don't have to call me daddy right away."

"But I want to", John stated. "I've never had a daddy before. Are we gonna get to do manly stuff together? Stuff that mama doesn't like?"

Ricky laughed. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

John's eyes lit up. "We could go fishing, and we can play catch, and we could go to a real football game!"

He glanced at Amy with a sincere look of disbelief. "He's never been to a football game?"

Amy shook her head, a slight smile creeping onto her face. Ricky sighed. "Son, I promise I'll take you to a football game. You know, I used to play in high school."

His son looked at him in awe. "Really? Were you the quarterback?"

"I was."

"That was for like a month, and it was pee-wee football", Amy said, rolling her eyes. "He was usually the one that ran with the ball."

"A running back", Ricky clarified. "And a dang good one. If I hadn't have torn my ACL, I would've been the next Deuce McCallister."

"Who's that?", John wondered.

Amy watched as Ricky tried to explain to John about some old Saints player. She kind of tuned out of the conversation. Instead, she just watched them smiling, laughing. John barely knew Ricky, but he already thought he walked on water. And the anger that had been flowing through Ricky before now seemed to be gone. She was sure it wasn't. He would probably have resentment towards her for a long time. But it wasn't coming out in front of John. Maybe Ricky Underwood could be a good dad after all.

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she watched through the living room window. God, she was glad that everything was out now. She could only imagine how relieved Amy must be feeling. No more secrets. No more lies. Hearing a ringing noise, she closed the curtain, and picked up Amy's phone. Ben's picture popped up.

"Hello?", she said slowly.

"Who is this?", he asked, obviously knowing that she wasn't Amy.

"Ashley. Her sister. She's kind of busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Uh, sure. Tell her that I just got off of the jet. I'm here."

"H-Here?", she stuttered, glancing out the window again.

"Yeah. In Alabama."

Ashley gulped nervously. Amy. Ben. Ricky. Adrian. Well, this should certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Complicated

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've been very busy lately, but it's so much easier for me to make time to write when I know people really are enjoying this story. So, I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to review. Now, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

"What? You cannot be serious!", Amy groaned. Ashley had just filled her in about Ben's unexpected visit.

"Wish I wasn't", Ashley replied. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Amy paced the room, trying to figure that out herself. "Ashley, I don't know what to do. I can't bring Ben here. He doesn't even know who I really am. If I bring him here, he's going to know that I've been lying to him this entire time."

"If he really loves you, then it won't matter to him how much money our family has."

"What am I gonna do about Ricky?", she wondered, glancing through the window at him and John. "I came down here to get divorced, and I'm still not divorced. And now, Ricky's going to be a part of our lives for the next eleven years. Him and Ben have to get along. But what if they don't get along? What if they hate each other?"

"You can't worry about that now", Ashley pointed out. "But you better go pick Ben up before he shows up at the wrong house."

Amy nodded. "Right."

She walked back outside. John was chattering like crazy at this point. Ricky was just smiling like he could listen to it for hours. She almost felt bad for having to interrupt the conversation.

"John, do you think I could borrow Ricky for a second?"

John looked up at her. "I guess so."

Ricky followed her a couple feet away. "What's going on?"

"My fiance just got here", she informed him, taking note of the annoyed expression forming on his face. She continued. "I have to go pick him up. If you want, John can spend the night with you tonight."

"I would like that", he agreed. "But Amy, we really have to talk about all of this. We have to decide what we're gonna do about John. Living arrangements, all of that stuff..."

"Tomorrow?", Amy suggested.

Ricky nodded. "John!", she called. He rushed over to his parents.

"How would you like to stay with Ricky tonight?", she wondered.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded, disguising how nervous the thought of spending a night away from her son made her. "I'll be back to get you tomorrow."

* * *

"So, she actually told him?", George asked in disbelief of what his younger daughter had just told him. He and Anne had spent the day in a neighboring town, apparently missing all the drama.

"How did he take it?", Anne asked cautiously.

Ashley shrugged. "I wasn't there when Amy told him. He was probably pretty mad. But he seemed calm when he was with John, so I don't know. Amy even let John stay with him tonight."

"Well, I am so glad that the truth's finally out", George remarked. "Now, if these two hardheaded kids can just figure out that they still love each other, things will be the way they're supposed to."

Anne rolled her eyes. She couldn't figure out why her husband actually wanted their daughter with Ricky. "She's engaged, George. She's not gonna get back together with Ricky."

"He's her husband, Anne", he countered. "I've never met the other kid, but I can't imagine that he loves my little girl as much as Ricky does."

"You're about to meet him", Ashley spoke up. Both of her parents looked at her. "Yeah, Amy's going to pick him up now."

* * *

Ricky walked into his kitchen with John at his side. Adrian forced a smile, though it was a bit of an awkward one. She wanted to ask a million questions, but ultimately refrained from it.

He put his hands on his son's shoulders. "John, this is Adrian. Adrian, this is my son, John."

She nodded. "I know. Do you remember me?", she asked nicely.

"You were from the fair", John stated.

Ricky was curious as to how in the world Adrian would've known about John. But that could wait for another time. "We're just gonna take this stuff to John's room", he said, motioning to the suitcase in his hand. Adrian nodded.

"I have a room?", John said excitedly, following Ricky down the hall.

"Well, it's technically the guest room. But we can make it into your room. Repaint, stuff like that. How does that sound?"

"Good. I like your house. It's bigger than our apartment", he smiled. "Is Adrian your wife?"

Ricky was caught off guard by that question. "Uh, no. Me and Adrian aren't married."

"So, how come she lives with you?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, one day, we might get married." That was a blatant lie. He cared about Adrian, but he didn't want to marry her. He just couldn't think of any other response for that question.

They didn't see Adrian on the other side of the wall. She leaned back against it, a huge smile on her face. Ricky wanted to marry her. Maybe he didn't still have feelings for Amy. Especially now that he knew what she did. Everything was going to work out for her. They would be one big, happy family.

* * *

Amy sat in her car in the parking lot of the local diner where she was supposed to meet Ben at. Finally, she spotted him. She nervously got out of the car. He rushed over to her, a huge smile on his face. He picked her up, and whirled her around once.

She giggled. "It's good to see you too."

"You would not believe how much I missed you", he breathed, giving her a quick kiss. "You look great."

"You too. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise", he replied.

She shifted uncomfortably. "It was definitely a surprise. But I was kind of thinking about staying down here a few more days. It's just been so great seeing my family and everything. So, I completely understand if you can't stay long. I mean, your dad's going to be really needing you."

Ben shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I told my dad that I might be gone for a few days. You don't think your parents will mind, do you? I kind of assumed that there would be a hotel somewhere in this town, but I guess I was wrong."

"I told you it was a small town", Amy said with a faint smile. "You know, I should probably tell you that my family's house probably isn't going to be what you're expecting."

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip. "My family's not rich. I've kind of been lying to everybody about that."

"What? Why?"

"I was trying to leave my past behind", she said simply. "I thought that if I came up with a new identity, I could somehow be a new person. My last name isn't really Abbott either. It's just what I use for work."

Ben was stunned. He was about to marry this girl, and he didn't even know her real name? "Then, what is your name?"

"Amy Juergens."

He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Amy, I love you. I don't care what your name is, or how much money is in your family's bank account."

She smiled, feeling a small sense of relief before realizing there was a heck of a lot more that he didn't know. At least, that was one secret that she didn't have to worry about anymore. But she had a feeling that the one about her still being married would be a slightly bigger problem.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	12. Never Say Never

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm actually pretty happy with this next chapter, so I hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

That night didn't go too well for Ben. Not only did he have to sleep on an uncomfortable couch bed where he could feel every last spring, but he was pretty sure that Amy's dad hated him. Her mom seemed nice enough. The sister didn't seem to care one way or the other. But all he cared about was Amy. If she loved him, her family was bound to come around at some point.

Eventually, his eyes opened in response to the loud noise coming from the television. He looked to his right where Amy's dad was sitting in a recliner with a plate of food. Well, this was not the best way to start the morning.

He slowly sat up, his eyes searching for Amy. She was probably still asleep. That was just great. "Good morning", he said politely to the older man, though he was a bit intimidated.

George turned to his daughter's fiance. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Oh, no. I didn't sleep very well anyway. Not that there's anything wrong with this", he added quickly, motioning to the couch. "This is perfectly fine."

"Oh, good morning, Ben", Anne smiled as she walked into the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. "My husband is behaving, isn't he?"

"Yeah, we're fine", Ben said, still a little bit nervous. "Is Amy still asleep?"

"Amy's left to pick John up", George informed him. "He spent the night with his daddy last night."

Anne felt like she could ring her husband's neck at that moment. He knew that Amy hadn't mentioned Ricky to Ben yet. He was just trying to stir up trouble.

"His daddy?", Ben repeated in surprise. "I didn't know that his father was even in the picture."

George smiled. "There are a lot of things that you don't know."

"He hasn't been in the picture", Anne stated, shooting a warning glare at her husband. "Until now. It's a very complicated situation. But Amy is getting everything taken care of."

Ben couldn't hide his concern. Amy had never mentioned that John's father was involved in his life before. She had already confessed to lying about her family's wealth. What if the secrets didn't end there? What if there was more that she was hiding?

* * *

"Mama!", John exclaimed excitedly, running into her arms.

"Hey, baby!", Amy grinned, holding onto him as tightly as she could. "I missed you so much! Did you have fun?"

He nodded. "Daddy's gonna fix a room for me for when I stay at his house. And he said I could pick out whatever I wanted!"

She glanced up at Ricky. "That sounds great. Well, I'm glad y'all had a good time. I guess we should be getting back home."

"Can we eat breakfast first?", John asked, pointing to the diner that she had just picked Ben up from last night.

She wasn't so sure about that. She didn't want to leave Ben alone with her father for too long. "I don't know, baby."

"Please! Daddy said they have the best pancakes in the world!"

"I guess so", Amy relented. "But we have to eat fast. We need to get home soon."

"Yay!"

"Okay, buddy. I guess I'll see you later", Ricky said, giving John a hug.

"But I want you to come eat pancakes with us", John stated with big, pleading eyes.

Ricky glanced unsurely at Amy. She offered him a small smile and a shrug. "It's fine with me."

The three of them made their way into the diner a few minutes later. Amy smiled as she looked around. It looked exactly the same as it had when they were kids. Some things never change. But some did. She did, she reminded herself. While Ricky and John were talking, she glanced at the menu.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in", she heard a familiar voice say with playfulness.

She looked up to see Jack standing in front of them with an apron and a notepad in his hand. "Jack!", she exclaimed, standing up to hug him. "It's so good to see you! Do you work here now?"

"Nah, my mother-in-law owns this place now. They needed some extra help, so here I am. I heard you were back in town. Are you two finally back together?", he asked, looking from Amy to Ricky. "I gotta say, man. It took you long enough. Grace always said that you were happy with Adrian, but I knew..."

"Jack", Ricky said, cutting him off. "Me and Amy aren't together."

"They're my mama and daddy", John informed him.

Jack hadn't even noticed the kid before. His eyes widened. "Ohhhh."

Ricky nodded. He turned to John. "You know how you were telling me about that pretty girl you met. This is her daddy."

Jack laughed. "Oh, Trinity? Hey, if you wanna talk to her, she's sitting over at the bar", he said, pointing across the diner.

John looked hopefully at his mother. Amy sighed. "Go ahead."

"What do you wanna bet that we'll be in-laws in fifteen years?", Ricky joked, prompting smiles from everyone. "So, when's that baby of yours due, man? Grace has been pregnant forever."

"Ah, it's still a few more weeks. Her baby shower's the day after tomorrow though. You should go, Amy. I'm sure Grace would love to see you."

Amy gave him a small smile, deciding that she would consider it. Though she was pretty certain that Adrian would be there. And that would probably be awkward for everyone involved.

* * *

It turned out that the family breakfast that John had wanted wound up being a Ricky and Amy breakfast, as John was too busy talking to Trinity. But both of them realized that they needed the chance to talk, and settle some things.

"So, he can come down here for most of the summer, and for two major holidays", she clarified as they discussed how they would be splitting their son's time.

He nodded. "I can deal with that. I mean, I'd like to see him more, but I'll take what I can get."

Amy doubted that the guilt she was feeling would ever really go away. "Ricky, I am sorry", she apologized for what had to be the hundredth time. "When I put myself in your shoes, I hate myself. I just hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me. Or at least not hate me anymore."

"Amy, I don't hate you", Ricky sighed. "I hate what you did. But I also realize that the things I did played a part in you choosing not to tell me about John. And it might take me a little time to get over all of this, but I'm not gonna hold this against you. That's not good for John, and it's not good for us either."

She smiled a bit. "Thank you. I wish I had let you into his life a long time ago. You're gonna be a good daddy. I can see it."

"I'm certainly gonna try", he remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. "John's making it easy for me. He's a great kid. You've done a great job with him."

"I tried."

They sat in silence for a moment. "So, how long are you gonna hang around?", Ricky asked.

"Probably a few more days", Amy replied. "I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving right now with everything that's going on."

He was surprised to find himself pleased by her response. That he didn't want her to leave anytime soon. God, she always made him so confused. He had been ready to win her back before she told him about John. Could he still want that? Even now?

"You know, I was going to go drop some flowers off for Faith when I left here", he informed her. "Do you and John want to go with me?"

She leaned closer to him. "John doesn't know about Faith", she said quietly.

"Do you think we should tell him? She was his sister."

Amy nodded. "I always wanted to talk to him about her, but I'm glad that you're gonna be there to help me."

He reached his hand across the table, and gently squeezed hers. "I will. We're in this together, Amy."

* * *

"Why are we at the cemetery?", John asked, following behind his parents.

"Because there's something that we need to show you, buddy", Ricky answered. Finally, they stopped in front of a small, granite tombstone. They all stared down at it. Ricky and Amy with sadness. John with confusion.

"Faith Rebecca Underwood", he read. He looked up at his father. "Daddy, was she related to you?"

"She was your sister, baby. Your twin sister", Amy breathed, blinking back tears.

"I had a sister?", John stated, shock evident in his voice. "But...why did she die?"

It was taking everything in her not to break down. That's why she never came to the cemetery. It wasn't that she didn't love her daughter. It was that she loved her like crazy, and it just about killed her to be reminded of what she had lost. She had hoped that it would be easier with Ricky and John there.

"Son, these things just happen sometimes", Ricky said softly.

"There's not always a reason", Amy agreed, watching Ricky take the old flowers out of the vase, and put the new ones in.

"Is she an angel?", John wondered, looking up at his mother.

She nodded. "Yeah. She's our guardian angel."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course you can."

John looked at his parents. "Alone?"

Ricky and Amy glanced at each other. "Okay", Ricky complied. "We'll just be over there, next to that bench."

"Are you okay?", he asked, watching Amy wipe her eyes as they walked.

"Yeah. It's just emotional, that's all", she sighed. A moment passed. "Ricky?", she said in a near-whisper, stopping her motion.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you were here."

"Me too", he stated with a faint smile. Slowly, he pulled her into a comforting embrace. She let a tear slide down her cheek, holding onto him like she never wanted to let go. And in that moment, she wasn't sure she did.

They didn't see John watching them. The little boy turned back to his sister's tombstone. "Did you see that, Faith? I know mama and daddy are with other people, but what if they still love each other?"

The wind blew against him as if to respond. "So, you saw that too?" He let out a sigh. "I wish you were here. I always wanted a brother or sister. I bet you're pretty, just like mama. You would like mama. She's the best. You would like daddy too. I haven't known him very long, but I like him already. Faith, do you think you could see what you can do about them?"

He glanced back at his parents. They were staring at each other like they were both lost in some kind of trance. John reluctantly stood up. "I guess I should go. Bye, Faith. I love you."

With that, he went to rejoin his parents. He didn't look back. If he had, he would've seen a beautiful rainbow that was slowly forming over his sister's grave.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. Somebody That I Used To Know

**A/N: Hey, guys. I really hope you like this chapter. There is tons of drama going on! That's all I'm going to say. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

After finally making it back home, Amy had spent much of the day trying to explain to Ben about the situation with Ricky. Needless to say, he was not too pleased about the fact that she had never mentioned anything about Ricky before. Even as they sat in the parking lot of the local bar that night, he was still not being very receptive to her apologies.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me any of this", he lamented. "We're getting married, Amy! We're not supposed to be keeping secrets like this from each other!"

She threw her head back against the seat in frustration. "Ben, I realize that I've made a mess of things, okay? I should've told you this, I should've told Ricky that...but what's done is done. All we can do is try to move forward. That's why we're here, right?", she said, motioning to the bar. "To leave all the drama behind for one night?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Truthfully, the reason that she had suggested going out tonight was to get Ricky off of her mind. She had been thinking about him way too much. Especially after this morning. She knew that there were plenty of Ricky-related things that she and Ben would have to discuss, but it didn't have to be tonight. They got out of the car, and started to walk across the parking lot.

* * *

Adrian grinned as Ricky returned to their table with two drinks in his hands. He handed one to her, and sat back down. This was exactly what they needed after all of the drama that had been going on. She just hoped that they could have one night where Amy wouldn't be the topic of conversation.

"To us", she stated, holding her glass up. He reluctantly held his up to hers. "To us", he repeated quietly.

He gazed around the room, watching other people having a great time. He and Adrian used to do this all the time. And they would have fun. But he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He felt guilty for it. Eventually, he would have to let her go. He couldn't keep chasing someone who didn't want him back. And he couldn't keep treating Adrian like his second choice. She had been very understanding about John, him and Amy still being married, etc. Maybe that's why he was there on this night. To convince himself that he could be happy with Adrian.

"This is nice", she mused, glancing around as well. "We haven't done anything for just the two of us in a while."

"Mmm-hmm", Ricky agreed. "I guess we were lucky that your parents could watch Brook tonight."

"I think her and John got along really well, don't you?", she wondered. "Which is good considering they're gonna be kind of like siblings now."

He shrugged. "They're both great kids. I'd be more surprised if they didn't get along." Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled his phone out. "It's work. I gotta take this. You'll be okay for a minute?"

She nodded, and watched him disappear from her sight. Her focus went back to watching complete strangers interact. Then, she noticed someone who wasn't a complete stranger. Her eyes widened in shock. She immediately leapt out of her chair, and practically sprinted to the bar. More to assure herself that she was wrong than anything.

Adrian took the seat at the bar beside him, realizing she wasn't wrong. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Ben?"

His head turned in response to that all-too familiar voice. "Adrian?", he uttered in complete disbelief. "What...how...you're here", he stammered, trying to make sense of how it was even possible that this girl was here right now.

"And you're here", she stated as a look of suspicion formed on her face. "Why are you here? Of all the places?"

Ben couldn't even wrap his head around what was happening. "I'm uh...I'm here with my fiancee", he said in an almost guilty fashion. Though he had nothing to feel guilty about. He and Adrian had been over for a long time.

Adrian couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy toward a woman that she had never even met. "Oh? You're...engaged? That's great!", she said in a tone that even Ben would be able to recognize as fake. But she couldn't pretend that she was happy that the guy that she was supposed to marry was marrying somebody else.

* * *

As Ricky began to open the door to go back inside, he saw Amy walking through to go out. She looked at him in surprise. "Ricky? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Adrian. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Ben", she replied, folding her arms across her chest. "He's just getting us some drinks. I needed some air. It was getting kind of loud in there."

He nodded, letting out a dry laugh. "What are the chances of two exes showing up with their current partners at the same bar?"

"Apparently pretty good in this town", Amy said with a faint smile. She glanced at the building. "We had some crazy times here, didn't we?"

Ricky grinned, leaning up against the wall beside her. "Back before anybody cared if we were underage. We used to think we were so grown up."

A moment passed before she turned to him thoughtfully. "You remember that time you tried to teach me how to shoot pool?"

"How could I forget? That ball almost knocked my eye out!"

She giggled. "Hey, I warned you, but you insisted on teaching me."

"I did", he agreed. "You know, I never forgot about those times either. And I gotta say, Amy, there's times when I really miss them."

She gazed out into the distance. "Me too, Ricky. Me too."

* * *

"So, how have you been?", Ben asked curiously, watching Adrian sip on a martini.

She nodded. "I've been good. I'm with a great guy now", she mentioned, hoping to spark a pinch of jealousy in her ex. If he was feeling any, he wasn't showing it. Of course not. His fiancee was probably some rich beauty queen. That was pretty much all he had ever dated before she came along.

"That's good", he smiled. "I'm really glad you're happy, Adrian. You know that's all I ever wanted for you."

"I know."

"Do you remember when we met?", he wondered. "It was a bar kind of like this one, but I can't remember the name of it. All I remember is that it was..."

"In Brooklyn", she finished for him. "Yeah. I remember."

"That was a crazy night. I don't remember much about it", Ben admitted. "All I remember was seeing you walk through the door, and thinking you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

Adrian gazed down at the counter. She could remember that time so clearly. Their relationship had only lasted a few months, but that brief time was the only time in her life that she didn't feel that she had to compete with someone else for somebody's love. She had really thought that he was the one.

"But I had drama written all over me", she pointed out. "Buying me that drink was the worst mistake you ever made."

He sighed. "Adrian, I'm starting to realize that drama is unavoidable with women."

"I'm not going to ask what that means."

"That means that you're dying to ask what that means."

She shrugged. "I didn't say I wasn't curious. I just meant that I don't wanna be nosy. Besides, my relationship is pretty complicated right now too. I just found out that my boyfriend is still technically married to his high school girlfriend."

"Well, my fiancee has been using a fake alias the whole time we've been together", Ben informed her.

"Wow. Well, here's to our screwed up relationships", Adrian stated, holding her glass up. He smiled as their glasses clinked together.

* * *

Amy nervously followed Ricky out to the parking lot. "I don't understand. What do you have to tell me that you couldn't tell me before?"

He continued to walk at a steady pace. "It's not what I have to tell you. It's what I have to give you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they finally made it to his truck. He unlocked it, and she watched as he pulled some papers from the dashboard. She felt her heart sink as she realized what they were. With a sigh, he handed them to her.

"You...you signed them", she stated, trying to process what she was feeling at that moment.

He nodded. "I've put it off for long enough. I want you to be happy, Amy. And if this guy makes you happy, then you should be with him. I'm not gonna stand in the way anymore. I'll always love you. But you were right. We have to move on."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sure why. She should be relieved. She could get divorced, and marry Ben. That was what she had wanted after all. Wasn't it?

"Ricky, I...I don't know what to say", Amy said honestly. She hated the feel of the papers in her hands. It felt so final.

"You don't have to say anything. Just be happy."

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll always love you too", she whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. Not allowing her to see the single tear that was falling down his cheek.

She pulled away slightly, and stared up into his eyes. How could this hurt so much? Ben was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had convinced herself of that a long time ago. So, it shouldn't have felt like a knife in her heart when she saw Ricky's signature on the divorce papers. But it did.

It felt as if something stronger than herself was controlling her. Like some strange magnetic force. Without thinking, she tilted her head upwards, and her eyes closed as she felt his lips collide with her own. It felt like electricity coursing through her body. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Finally, Ricky found the strength to pull away. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep holding onto some narrow sliver of hope that he and Amy would find their way back to each other. He didn't fully believe that she was over him, but she was the one that was choosing to marry someone else. And that was a decision that they would both just have to live with.

"Adrian's gonna be wondering where I am", he remarked. "I should get back in there."

She nodded. "Yeah, Ben's gonna be wondering where I am too."

In an awkward silence, they made their way back up to the bar.

* * *

"Adrian", Ben said thoughtfully as he stared down into what was left of his drink. "Do you ever think about what would've happened if you hadn't gotten the abortion?"

Adrian bit her lip. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I mean, my fiancee had a baby when she was younger than we were, and she turned out to be a great mom. I guess I just wish that we had made a different decision sometimes. Do you ever regret it?"

She sighed. "Ben, there's something I really need to tell you."

"Ben?"

"Adrian?"

They turned to face Amy and Ricky. The four of them looked at each other in confusion, each of them wondering what was going on.


	14. Let Me Let Go

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know it took me a little longer than usual to get this chapter up, and I apologize. I've had tons and tons of school stuff going on, and I've been suffering from a little bit of writer's block too. But enough of my excuses. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

The four of them just stared at each other, each trying to figure out what was going on.

"Amy", Ben said as he stood up. "I was just about to go look for you."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah, you really looked like you were concerned about me when you were over here flirting with Adrian."

"I wasn't flirting with her", he uttered before doing a double-take. "Wait, you know Adrian?"

"Hold on a second", Adrian stated, holding her hand up. "_She_ is your fiancee?"

"Yes, I'm his fiancee. How do you know Ben?", Amy asked.

Adrian smirked. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"

"Why wouldn't you like me to know? Just answer the question."

A fake expression of consideration appeared on her face. "Yeah...no."

Amy was quickly becoming annoyed. She eyed her uncomfortable-looking fiance. "Were you involved with her?"

He started to speak, but Adrian cut him off. "Maybe we were, maybe we weren't. Either way, it's none of your business."

Ben stepped back a bit. He was getting the feeling that these two weren't exactly friends. Then, he noticed the guy standing behind Amy who was watching the exchange with a bit of amusement. He looked strangely familiar. "Uh, who are you?", he asked politely.

"Ricky Underwood", he replied. "So, you're Amy's fiance."

Ben nodded as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "And you're Amy's ex...John's father." That's why he looked so familiar. John looked just like him.

"Yeah", Ricky responded, pausing for a moment. "So, you and Adrian had a thing, huh?"

"You know her too?", he asked in disbelief.

"Dude, I'm dating her."

"Oh? So, you're with my ex, and I'm with your ex. Small world", Ben remarked.

Ricky nodded, noticing that the argument between Amy and Adrian was very close to getting physical. They were all up in each other's faces at this point. He sighed. "We should probably stop them."

He tried to get in between them, but that didn't work out too well. Eventually, he had to forcefully guide Amy away from Adrian. Ben held Adrian back from going after her.

"Ben, let go of me!", Adrian shouted.

"Adrian, I don't know what happened that caused you and Amy to hate each other, but can we try to act like adults? Please? Everyone is staring."

"I am acting like an adult!"

"No, you aren't! You were trying to upset her, and I'm not really okay with you using me to do it."

"I didn't use you! I loved you!", she cried. Ben's expression reflected how caught off guard he was. "What is it that she has that I don't? Please tell me, Ben! I really want to know! I want to understand what makes her so much more appealing than me."

"Adrian, we've been over for a really long time", he said gently, not wanting to upset her any more. "I didn't even know Amy back then. And I'm sorry that you're upset by this because the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. But you've moved on too, right? You're with Ricky now. Aren't you happy?"

"I was. At least, I thought I was. And then, she came back, and I've been an afterthought to Ricky since", Adrian said glumly, watching from afar as Ricky calmed Amy down. She turned back to Ben. "But when we were together, I never felt like that. I always felt like I came first with you."

"Because you did", Ben said with a faint smile. "And there will always be a special place in my heart for you, Adrian."

She allowed him to hold her in an embrace. And for a moment, she wondered if her feelings for him had ever been truly resolved. But she loved Ricky, didn't she? She had fought so hard to be with him, and then Ben shows up and she doesn't know what she wants anymore.

* * *

"So, do you think you're okay now?", Ricky wondered, his hands on Amy's shoulders.

She nodded. "Yeah, Adrian just gets to me. God, I can't believe Ben was involved with her. He could have done so much better. So can you for that matter."

"You know, if you two could just get past what happened when we were teenagers, I think you'll find that you have a lot in common", he pointed out.

"Like what?", she asked, giving him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Like...", he trailed off, trying to think of something. She folded her arms across her chest with a smirk. "Well, you're both good mothers." He was grasping at straws with that one.

"That's the best you could come up with?", Amy asked. "At least, I know who my son's father is. Adrian probably has multiple candidates."

Then, it hit Ricky. "Oh my God."

She looked at him with suspicion. "What?"

"Adrian got pregnant when she went to New York."

Amy's jaw dropped. She looked across the room at Ben and Adrian. They appeared to be in a very intimate conversation. "You don't think..."

Ricky shrugged. "It's a possibility. If they were really involved, then I'd say it's a really good possibility."

She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I don't understand why all of this is happening. Just a few days ago, things were so simple. Now, it's like the universe is against me marrying Ben."

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason", he suggested. Her gaze moved to the floor, and he sighed. "Look, I think me and Adrian need to get out of here. Tell John I'll see him soon?"

She nodded, and watched him walk away. God, why did her life have to be so complicated? This trip was supposed to be a quick and painless means to get divorced. And now, it seemed as if she would never get untangled from her past. As for Ben, well, she knew that he had a life before her. But with Adrian? Of all people?

"Hey", Ben said softly, approaching her.

"Hey. They left?", Amy asked.

He nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about all of that. I never dreamed that you and my ex-girlfriend would be from the same town."

"Do you love her?" The question flowed out of her mouth before she even thought it through. But if Ben had any lingering feelings for Adrian, she needed to know now.

He was silent for a moment. "Amy...that was a really long time ago", he finally stated.

"You do, don't you?"

"I've moved on", he said, taking her hands in his own. "I'll always care about Adrian, but you're the one I'm marrying. You're my future."

Amy turned slightly away from him, positioning her hands on her hips. She wanted to believe him. But she knew from experience how exes can complicate things. God, she was still dizzyheaded from everything that had happened with Ricky. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Do you still love Ricky?"

It was almost as if Ben was reading her mind. She turned back to face him. "Of course I do. He's John's father. He's been a part of my life since I was a little kid." She sighed. "And maybe Adrian was a big part of yours too. I'm sorry."

He gave her a hint of a smile. "That's okay. We just have to trust our relationship, and leave the past in the past."

"Easier said than done. I love it down here, but I think I'm about ready to go back to New York."

"You know what I was actually thinking?" She shook her head. "What if we get married down here? Away from all the press and everything. And when we go back home, it will be as husband and wife."

"I would really like that", Amy said sincerely. She loved the idea of getting married down here where she grew up. But even as she was discussing wedding plans with Ben, her mind kept wandering to Ricky. The feel of his lips against hers. The sadness she felt when she saw his signature on those papers. They were over. She had to forget about him. So, why not go ahead and marry Ben?

* * *

It was a quiet car ride for Ricky and Adrian. He couldn't help but see that she was upset. Everything he said to her seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He knew that she was thinking about Ben. That didn't make him feel jealous, and that fact concerned him too. If he was really in love with this girl, he would've been. Instead, he was just worried about her.

"Adrian, please talk to me", he implored, deciding to give it one more chance. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't like being like this", she said quietly.

"Is it what happened with Amy, or is it Ben?", he wondered. "Maybe both?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. "You really want me to talk to you about my old boyfriend?"

Ricky shrugged. "If it helps, sure."

Adrian considered it, but then shook her head. "That's okay. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"I get that. I just hope you know that I'm not gonna judge you. I forgave Amy for not telling me about John. I'm sure you had your reasons too."

She looked down at the floorboard. "You know, don't you?"

"That Ben is Brook's father? Yeah, I kind of figured", he admitted. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and assume that he doesn't know."

"He thinks I had an abortion. That was what we agreed on before I left. But I just couldn't go through with it. I never dreamed that I would see him again. And now he's here, and he's marrying Amy of all people."

"So, what are you gonna do?", Ricky asked.

Adrian gazed out the window. "I have no idea."


	15. When I Look At You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are always appreciated!**

* * *

Amy stood nervously in front of a full-length mirror, gazing at her reflection. The dress was stunning. Off-white, beaded just enough to not be mistaken as plain. It had a bit of a train at the end, but nothing too extravagant. She knew it was the one.

She turned to her mother and sister. "What do y'all think?"

"I think it is absolutely perfect", Anne smiled. "You look so beautiful, baby girl."

"The dress is great", Ashley agreed. "Still not sure about the groom..."

Anne gave her younger daughter a warning look. Ashley shrugged. "Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it."

Amy sighed, and stepped down from the platform. "Ashley, I know daddy doesn't like Ben. But why don't you?"

"It's not that I don't like him, Amy. I just have doubts about whether he's right for you." In response to her sister's questioning look, Ashley decided to elaborate. "Okay, you remember that time we went shoe shopping, and there were those pink heels that you were determined to get?"

"Yeah", Amy responded, not entirely sure where her sister was going with this. "But they were uncomfortable, so I didn't get them."

Ashley nodded. "And you ended up just keeping your old ones because you realized you liked them better."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you are not using shoes to compare Ben and Ricky."

Ashley cracked a smile. "Hey, if the shoe fits."

"That was pretty good", Amy conceded, smiling just a bit. "But me and Ricky are over. He signed the papers and everything. Me and Ben can get married now."

Her sister detected a bit of hesitancy in her voice. "And yet, there seems to be something bothering you."

"Yeah", she said slowly, looking around to see if anyone was within earshot. "There's a slight possibility that Adrian's daughter is also Ben's daughter."

"WHAT?", her mother and sister shouted in unison.

"Ssshh", she instructed, putting her finger up to her lips. "I don't know if it's true or not. But I do think that Ben was involved with Adrian at one point. And Ben's always lived in New York, and Ricky said that's where she was living when she got pregnant. And even you told me that, Ashley. Remember?"

Ashley nodded. "This is a small world."

"Did you ask Ben about this?", Anne asked carefully. "I highly doubt that this is actually true."

She shook her head. "If it is true, I don't think Ben has any idea. Only Adrian would know."

* * *

Grace's mouth hung open in shock as Adrian relayed the events of the last few days to her. "Wait, so Amy's fiance is Brooklyn's father?", she repeated, just to make sure that she was getting this right.

Adrian nodded. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this, Grace. I never thought I'd see Ben again."

"What does Ricky think about all this?"

"He thinks I should tell him", she replied, taking a sip of iced tea. "But obviously, he would think that because of everything that happened with Amy and John."

"That's understandable. Oh", Grace uttered, putting her hand over her stomach.

"Oh my God. Are you in labor?", Adrian asked, worry evident in her voice. She stood up, and attempted to help Grace up. "Come on. We gotta get you to the hospital."

"Adrian, I'm not in labor", her friend stated, rolling her eyes. "The baby was just kicking...really hard."

"Oh." She sat back down, smiling at her overreaction. "My bad. But I'm gonna stop talking about my problems now, because Jack would probably kill me if I sent you into early labor."

"It wouldn't technically be that early. The baby's already seven pounds, so I could deliver at any time."

"I don't understand how you can go a whole pregnancy without finding out the gender", Adrian commented. "Doesn't it drive you crazy not knowing?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I already have a boy and a girl, so either one is fine with me."

"Yeah, but it would have been a lot easier for me to buy your present if I knew to get pink or blue. And if I knew what names you have picked out."

Grace laughed. "I told you no one is finding out the name until he or she is here. Besides, I think you have plenty of other things to worry about besides the name of my unborn child. You have to figure out what you're gonna do about Ben."

Adrian groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

* * *

Ricky sat on the edge of the pond with a fishing pole in his hand. The fish weren't biting today. A bored John sat beside him, barely holding onto his pole. He was hoping that a fish didn't latch onto John's line, or that fishing pole was about to disappear into the pond.

"Daddy, this is boring", the kid complained. "They're not biting."

"Nah, I guess they're not", Ricky sighed. "You ready to go back to your grandma and grandpa's?"

John shook his head. "Mama and grandma and Aunt Ashley aren't there anyway. They went to help mama pick out her wedding dress."

It felt like a stab in the heart. He wasn't sure why. He had known that she was getting married. Sooner rather than later apparently. He looked at his son. "Do you know when they're getting married?", he asked as casually as he could.

John shrugged. "I don't know, but mama said they were getting married before we went back home." There was a brief silence. "Daddy, how come you and mama broke up?"

How was he even supposed to answer that? It wasn't like he could explain everything that had happened back then to a kid. He would never understand. "Sometimes, things just don't work out", he answered, gazing out at the pond. "People grow apart."

"Do you still love her?"

Ricky forced a hint of a smile. "Of course I do. A part of me always will. There's no one else in the world quite like her."

A thoughtful expression appeared on John's face. "What if she still loves you too? Then, could you get back together?", he asked hopefully.

Ricky frowned, realizing that he was giving his son false hope. "Buddy, your mama and me aren't getting back together", he said gently. "Besides, she's marrying Ben, remember? She's happy."

John didn't protest. However, he could see that his father wasn't very happy about the idea of his mother getting married. He wasn't really either. It wasn't that he didn't like Ben or anything. He was nice. But John couldn't help but think how awesome it would be if his parents were together.

* * *

Later that day, Amy pulled up in Ricky's driveway. He met her on the front porch, forcing a faint smile on his face. She looked amazing in her denim cutoffs and green halter top. But then, when didn't she look amazing?

"Hey", she greeted him. "Where's John?"

"Oh, he's eating dinner. He should be getting done soon", Ricky replied. "He uh...he told me you were going to look at wedding dresses today. Did you find one?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful. I really love it", Amy said honestly.

He nodded. "That's good. I'm happy for you." God, he was such a liar. But if it really did make her happy, he would lie any day of the week.

"Thanks." She shifted uncomfortably. "So, I don't suppose you found out anything about Ben and Adrian?" He focused his gaze toward the ground, but she continued. "Ricky, if you know something I don't, then please tell me. We're getting married in a couple of days."

His eyes widened in shock. A couple of days? Wasn't that kind of fast? He wanted to tell her that Adrian had admitted everything to him. Maybe that would at least compel her to slow things down a bit. But at the same time, this was Adrian's secret to tell. Then again, she had no problem telling Amy's. To put it mildly, he felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't know anything else", he finally answered. He hated lying to her. But if she and Ben were to go their separate ways, it wasn't going to be because of anything he said.

"Oh...okay", Amy uttered, accepting his response.

A brief moment of silence passed before Ricky spoke. "You know, I took John fishing today, and he asked me why we broke up."

Her expression reflected concern. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that sometimes things don't work out, and we just grew apart", he said regretfully, staring into her eyes. "But we both know that's not the truth."

"No, it isn't", she agreed. "But it isn't like we can actually tell him everything that happened."

"I know. I think it's good for all of us if we just put the past in the past. And yes, that does include you and Adrian."

"Okay, so I may have been a little immature last night", Amy admitted.

Ricky cracked a grin. "A little?"

"You saw her! She was trying to make me mad! And it's not that I was mad that Ben was involved with someone else. It was because it was Adrian. Like seriously? Of all the people, why did it have to be her?"

"Did you ever consider that she might be asking the same thing about you?", he wondered.

Ricky made a good point. She shook her head in response. "No, I guess not."

He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "It's gonna be okay. You two will work out your issues one day. I got faith."

They didn't see John watching them through the screen door. The little boy smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think, despite what his dad had said, that all hope of his parents getting back together wasn't lost quite yet.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	16. What I've Done

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! To answer some questions:**

**stephaniemorrison- It's getting there. I think there will be anywhere from four to six more chapters after this one. I'm just not sure yet.**

**And to the guest that asked, the wedding day will start not the next chapter, but the one after that.**

* * *

"Surprise!", Adrian exclaimed as Grace walked downstairs. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at her living room that was now covered in pink and blue well...everything. She thought she had given Adrian permission to put up a couple of balloons while she got dressed for the shower. But this was insane.

"Well? Do you like it?", Adrian prompted.

"Yeah. I love it", Grace smiled, hugging her best friend. "But you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Oh, I wanted to. I mean, how many times does my best friend have a baby?"

"Well, this will be my third", Grace responded.

"You know what I mean! I wanted to do something special for you. Anyway, everyone should start getting here in a few minutes. So, you can just sit here and relax. I'll take care of everything", Adrian assured her.

The blonde scoffed. "I'm not on bedrest, Adrian. I can still function like a..."

The sound of the doorbell cut her off, and Adrian smiled. "Looks like we're about to get this party started."

* * *

"I missed these girl days", Amy said, looking over to Lauren who was sitting in the chair next to her. They were having their nails done at the local salon. It was nice to forget about all the drama in her life for a few hours.

"Me too", her friend replied. "I thought you could use one with everything that's been going on."

She had been trying to keep Lauren updated on everything, but things just kept getting crazier and crazier. She was finding it hard to keep up herself.

"Are you sure you're ready to get married tomorrow?", Lauren asked with a bit of concern. "I mean, what's the rush?"

"There's not a rush", she said quickly. "I just...I'm tired of all the drama, Lauren. And I'm tired of my feelings being all mixed up, and I just want things to go back to the way they were before I came back."

"I think it's a little late for that", Lauren pointed out.

Amy nodded. "I know. But I can't keep hanging around here, and be running into Ricky all the time. I have to move on."

"I thought you moved on a long time ago."

"Yeah, I thought I had too", she sighed. She decided to change the topic to something less confusing. "So, I was thinking we could go to the Star after we leave here. I think I'm gonna order like five of their milkshakes. I have missed those things like crazy."

"Okay", Lauren agreed. "But do you mind if we stop by Grace's for a few minutes? I wanted to drop off her baby shower gift."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you and Grace friends?"

"You've been gone a long time", her friend pointed out. "Anyway, she invited me to the shower, but we don't have to stay long. Just say hi, and drop off the present."

"Okay."

* * *

They arrived a few minutes later. Amy hoped that Grace wouldn't mind her being there. She had a feeling she wouldn't. Adrian might be a different story. Grace's mom was the one to answer the door.

"Hey, girls. Come on in", Kathleen smiled. They complied, and walked inside. "Amy, it's nice to see you again. You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bowman", she responded politely. "You do too."

Upon seeing them, Grace walked to the other side of the room with a big smile on her face. "Amy!", she exclaimed, hugging her. "It's so good to see you again!"

Amy smiled back in admiration of Grace's uncanny ability to be nice to anyone and everyone. There was no telling what Adrian had said about her. Yet, the blonde was as sweet as ever.

"It's good to see you two, Grace", she stated. "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thank you!", she grinned, hugging Lauren hello as well.

"We wanted to drop this off, and tell you how happy we are for you", Lauren smiled, handing her the neatly-wrapped present.

"Aw, thank you. Y'all are too sweet. I'm just gonna go put this with the others. Help yourself to well...whatever. We got all kinds of food in the kitchen."

Amy glanced around the heavily decorated room. She recognized a lot of these people from school. "So, do you wanna go now?", she heard Lauren ask.

"No, I think we can hang out for a little while."

* * *

It was a sweltering hot day. Just like all the other ones down here, as Ben had figured out. He had finally found a park bench in the shade to sit on while John played on the merry-go-round. Amy was spending the day with one of her friends, so he volunteered to watch the little boy. Ben had spent the past hour going through missed calls and text messages that he had received just in the past day. And there were a lot of them.

There were a few other people that he could see. Parents with their kids. Two teenagers that looked like they were on a date. He was convinced that southern people had some kind of gene that allowed them to withstand this crazy-hot temperature. Because they didn't look like they were affected by the heat in the least. Lucky people.

"What's your name?"

The small voice of a child interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see a little girl standing in front of him. Her dark eyes were wide and curious. He looked around, but didn't see any adults around. Where was this kid's parents?

"Uh, my name's Ben. What's yours?", he asked gently.

"My mama says I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name", she informed him.

"Well, that's probably pretty smart of her", Ben agreed. "Is she here? She's probably worried about you."

The little girl shook her head. "I'm here with my grandma."

"Brooklyn! Gracias a Dios!" An older woman knelt down to the child's level. "Don't run away from me like that ever again. I was worried about you!"

"Sorry", the child mumbled against the chest of who Ben assumed was her grandmother.

The woman looked at Ben. "Who are you? Did you lure her over here?", she demanded in an angry voice.

"What? No!", he said quickly. "She just showed up over here, I swear!"

"Brook? Is that true?"

She nodded slowly. "I got bored..."

The woman sighed, and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I think it's time we get you back home."

"Okay. Bye Ben!", Brooklyn waved, smiling at him. He waved back. He wasn't sure what, but there was something so familiar about that child. He brushed the thought away, and went back to his phone.

* * *

"So...are you having fun?", Adrian asked as Grace set yet another present down.

"Yeah, I really am. But I'm kinda ready to open up all these presents", Grace said excitedly.

"Sounds good. Hey everybody!", Adrian yelled, getting all the guests' attention. "It's present time!"

Grace sat down on the couch, and everyone gathered around her. They watched her unwrap clothes, toys, bottles, every baby thing imaginable really. Adrian was laughing and having a good time with everyone. Until Grace looked at Lauren to thank her for her gift. That's when Adrian noticed Amy. She narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that Grace hadn't invited her. She should have ignored her. But Adrian always acted first and then thought about it later.

"What are you doing here?", she asked sharply, approaching Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm here with Lauren. And we're about to leave as soon as she gets done talking to Grace. Not that that's any of your business."

"Grace is my best friend, and it's pretty rude of you just to show up at her baby shower uninvited."

"You know what, Adrian?", she uttered, feeling years of anger boil within her. "You need to just back off, or I cannot be held responsible for what I do to you. I have put up with your crap long enough, and I'm not gonna stand here and let you tell me what I can and cannot do! If Grace didn't want me here, she would've told me so!"

Adrian was a bit stunned by her rival's words. "She shouldn't have to tell you so", she said quietly. "You weren't invited."

"And I just told you I'm about to leave!", Amy yelled back. "Do you seriously have no shame? You ruined my life!"

"Are you kidding me? You ruined mine!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, please explain that one."

"Because you're so freakin' perfect! Ricky wants you, Ben wants you...all I am is some kind of consolation prize because it's always about YOU!", Adrian screamed.

"It's always about me?", Amy shot back. "You went after MY husband! Me and Ricky would still be together if it weren't for you. I would've never met Ben. Maybe you two would've gone on to live happily ever after. So if you're not happy with your life, it's your own fault!"

"STOP!"

They both turned to see Grace standing there looking at both of them. Her face was red, reflecting how upset she was. Everyone else was looking at them too.

"Grace...", Adrian started.

"No!", the blonde cut her off. "This is my baby shower. My baby shower, Adrian!"

"Grace, I'm sorry", Amy said apologetically. "That was completely inappropriate of both of us to do this here."

"Yeah, it was", she responded, shaking as she suddenly doubled over in pain. "Oh, God!"

"Sweetheart, are you alright?", her mother asked, immediately rushing to her daughter's side. The rest of the guests backed up. Adrian and Amy stayed where they were, both feeling like they were the worst people in the world.

Grace shook her head. "Something's wrong. I need to get to the hospital", she said in a worried tone as another pain hit her.

"Grace...", Adrian uttered, wanting to help her best friend.

"Stay away from me, Adrian!", she cried, looking from her to Amy. "This is your fault! Both of you!"

Kathleen managed to get her daughter to the car, and drove her to the hospital. Amy and Lauren followed. So did Adrian. All of them just praying everything would be okay.

* * *

**So, I personally don't like this feud that's been going on between Amy and Adrian. It was just kinda necessary for this story. But it will end soon, don't worry. Also, feel free to give me name suggestions for Grace's baby.**


	17. Listen To Your Heart

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys.**

**Jailynn5- I actually really liked one of your suggestions, so I wound up using it. Thank you!**

* * *

It was quiet in that small hospital chapel. Adrian sat on the first pew, her eyes focused on the cross in front of her. She didn't know what to say. And after everything that she had done, she didn't know if anything she said would even be heard. But she had to try.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I have made so many mistakes. My life is a mess because of it. I've lied to people and manipulated people. I do stupid things to get myself in trouble. Amy's right. I went after her husband. I love Ricky, but I don't even think I'm in love with him anymore. Especially when I know he's still in love with Amy. And I'm scared that I could still be in love with Ben."

She hadn't admitted any of this to herself out loud before. It almost felt like it was someone else that was revealing her innermost feelings. "But now he's marrying Amy", she stated with a sense of hopelessness. "He doesn't even know about Brook. You must be thinking what a selfish person I am. I think about myself before anyone else. I know I do. But I don't want it to be like that anymore. That's why I'm here."

She took a shaky breath. "I'm here for my best friend. I'm the reason that she's in the hospital right now. So, take it out on me. Grace didn't do anything wrong. She's a good person. She does all the things that good people are supposed to do. She loves her husband and her kids and...she's always there for me", Adrian said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "God, please let her and her baby be okay."

* * *

"Amy, maybe we shouldn't be here", Lauren said carefully, watching her friend pace around impatiently in the nearly empty waiting room.

"Lauren, I can't leave until I know that Grace is okay", she said, running her fingers back through her hair. "I shouldn't have gone with you. This wouldn't be happening right now."

"Amy?"

They turned to see Ricky standing in the doorway. Amy practically ran into his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?", he asked, pulling back from her a bit. "Wait, why are you here? Oh my God. Is John okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he's fine. It's Grace. We were at her baby shower, and she started having these pains, and now she's in labor. It's all my fault, Ricky. I shouldn't have been there."

"Hold on. How is it your fault if Grace went into labor?"

She didn't respond. Lauren sighed. "There was a little bit of an altercation between her and Adrian. Grace got upset, and that's when the pain started."

"You and Adrian again?", Ricky groaned. "Amy, y'all have got to stop this!"

"She started it!" After hearing herself, she realized how childish she must have sounded. "Okay, you're right. You're right. Wait, why are you here?"

"I was with Jack when he got the call about Grace. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything would be okay if it wasn't for me", she sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Amy!", Ricky called after her, but she was out of the room anyway. He collapsed into one of the chairs. "Why does everything have to be such a mess?"

Lauren sat down next to him. "I couldn't tell you." They sat in silence for a moment. She turned to Ricky. "You know Amy's getting married tomorrow."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?", she asked bluntly.

He gave her a strange look. "Nothing. Why would I try to mess with Amy's wedding?"

Lauren shrugged. "Maybe because she still loves you. Or at the very least, she has unresolved feelings for you. That's why she's rushing this wedding. She thinks it'll make her feelings for you go away if she's married to Ben."

"Did she tell you that?"

"I'm her best friend, Ricky. She didn't have to." With that, she stood up, and walked out of the room. Leaving Ricky sitting there as confused as ever.

* * *

"Adrian?"

Hearing her name, Adrian turned her head to see Amy standing behind her.

"You came here to pray too?", she asked as Amy sat down on the pew next to her. Amy nodded in response.

Silence overtook them until Adrian spoke. "I'm sorry", she said quietly, still looking ahead. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I guess today was just one more thing to add to the list."

Amy looked at her. "Do you really mean that?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired of being bitter towards you. I guess it just always seemed like you had everything I wanted. I was jealous. But that didn't give me the excuse to do some of the things I did. So, when I say I'm sorry, I really do mean it."

Amy offered her a hint of a smile. "I'm sorry too. And for the record, you have no reason to be jealous of me. Ricky is an amazing guy. And you got him."

She sighed. "Amy, he's always gonna love you. Maybe y'all really are meant to be together after all."

A surprised look appeared on Amy's face. "Adrian, me and Ricky are over. I'm not trying to cause any trouble between you. I'm marrying Ben tomorrow, and we'll be going back to New York soon after. And then, it will be like I never came back. Everything will go back to normal."

Except they both knew that wasn't possible. There was no way things would ever be able to go back to normal for either couple.

Adrian looked at her doubtfully. "I guess we'll see. So, do we have a truce?"

"Yeah. We have a truce", Amy replied. The two girls shared a small smile.

"I figured I would find you two in here."

They turned to see Ricky standing behind them smiling. "So, can I dare hope that I really just heard you ladies agree to a truce?"

"You did", Amy smiled back.

"Is there any news on Grace?", Adrian wondered, standing up.

He nodded. "That's what I came to tell y'all. She had the baby. Seven pounds, one ounce. Perfectly healthy."

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'm gonna go see her", Adrian said, rushing out of the chapel. Ricky and Amy followed behind her.

* * *

They filed into Grace's hospital room one by one. Grace looked exhausted, but she was beaming at the pink bundle in her arms. She didn't even notice they had came in until Jack got up to greet them.

"It's a girl!", Adrian squealed, approaching Grace and the baby. Though she was kind of nervous that Grace was still angry with her.

Grace grinned. "Yeah. You wanna hold her?"

Well, that was a good sign. "Yeah, I would love to! Come here, pretty girl", she cooed, taking the baby gently from her mother's arms.

"So, everything did go okay?", Amy asked Jack, glancing at Grace. "There weren't any complications or anything?"

"Nope, they're both just fine", he said assuredly.

Amy rested her head against Ricky's shoulder without even consciously realizing it. "Thank goodness."

"Hey, Amy?", Grace called softly.

They all circled around Grace's hospital bed. "I was just telling Adrian I'm sorry that I snapped like I did at y'all. I was just in a lot of pain. I didn't mean to yell like I did."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "And I was just telling Grace that she had every right to be angry with us. We were acting like immature children, and you helped us realize that."

"Adrian's right", Amy agreed. "We're really sorry."

"Here, you wanna hold her?", Adrian asked, holding the baby to where she could see. Amy looked at the newborn unsurely. She hadn't held a baby since John. Grace gave her a reassuring nod.

"Uh, okay", she said. Adrian carefully placed the baby into her arms. "Hey there", she smiled. "She's really beautiful. What's her name?"

"Savannah Rose Pappas", Grace said proudly.

Adrian smiled. "It's perfect."

"It's your turn, Ricky", Amy stated. She carefully placed the baby into his arms. He smiled softly at the newborn. It almost made her heart melt to see him with a baby. It looked so right. This is how she always pictured him with John when he was a baby. She hated that he had missed out on those moments. Moments that he could never get back. Because of her.

* * *

Amy stared up at her bedroom ceiling that night. Just thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. She was going to get married tomorrow. And she was going to be happy. Everything was going to work out the way that it was supposed to.

"Knock knock." She looked up to see Ashley standing by the door with two bowls of ice cream in her hands. "Can I come in?"

She smiled, and sat up. "Yeah. You brought ice cream?"

"Mmm-hmm", Ashley uttered, handing her one of the bowls. "I thought you could use some. Is John staying with Ricky tonight? I haven't seen him."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Ricky's supposed to bring him by in the morning, so he can get ready for the wedding."

"Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah. I think so. I'm sure I forgot about something that's really important, but hopefully not."

"Amy, that's not what I meant", Ashley said slowly.

She set her bowl down. "I know. I'm doing the right thing, Ashley. I can be happy with Ben. I was happy with him before. Then, I came back here, and everything got all confusing. But it's not anymore."

Ashley didn't believe a word her sister was saying. "It's not too late to back out, you know", she reminded her. "This is the rest of your life we're talking about. Are you absolutely positive that Ben is the one you wanna spend it with?"

"I love Ricky", Amy admitted. "I'll probably always love Ricky. But we're not kids anymore. We're not the same people that we used to be. And the person that I am now will be better off with Ben. Even if Ben and Adrian weren't in the picture, do you really think Ricky would want to live in New York? I have my career to think about too."

"I think he would do whatever would make you happy", Ashley replied honestly.

Truthfully, Amy knew he probably would. But she still didn't appreciate her sister trying to change her mind the night before her wedding. It was way too late to back out now, even if she was having doubts. Which she wasn't. Was she?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Everything You Want

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

* * *

_Music played as she walked down the aisle. The sky was a perfect blue, not a cloud around. She gazed around at her family and friends. They were seated, smiling up at her. She held on tightly to her father's arm as she finally reached the end of the aisle. Her father raised her veil, and she looked into the eyes of the man she loved._

_He gently took her hands in his own. "We made it."_

_"We made it", she smiled back at him. "I can't believe we made it."_

_"I love you, Amy. I love you so much."_

_A tear streamed down her cheek as she touched his face. "I love you too, Ricky."_

_The preacher smiled at them before he began to speak. "We are gathered here today to join this man, Richard Underwood, and this woman, Amy Juergens, in holy matrimony..."_

"Amy...Amy...? Amy!"

Her eyes finally fluttered open, and she looked up in confusion at her mother. "Mama?"

"It took you long enough", Anne remarked, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "Is there a particular reason that you kept repeating Ricky's name over and over again?"

She sat up in the bed, throwing the covers off of her. "I did what?"

"I came in here five minutes ago trying to wake you up, and you kept saying Ricky's name", her mother informed her in a tone that almost demanded an explanation.

Amy sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "It was just a dream, that's all." She went to sift through her closet for some clothes, but her mother's gaze followed her.

"Well, I have to tell you, Amy. I'm a little concerned that you're dreaming of your ex-husband on your wedding day."

"Mama, I can't control what I dream about", she pointed out as she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. That would do until she changed into her wedding dress. "Besides, it didn't mean anything."

Anne couldn't keep the worried expression off her face. "Somehow, I'm not so sure."

* * *

Adrian smiled softly as Ricky stuffed the last box into the trunk of her car.

"I think that's it", he said, closing the trunk. "So, you're really gonna do this, huh?"

She nodded. "It's what's right, Ricky. We both know that."

He did know that. They loved each other, but they were both in love with other people. Neither of them could deny that anymore.

"Yeah, I know", he agreed. "But if you ever need anything, you know you can always count on me. I really want us to stay friends."

"So do I. And we will. You will always be important to me and to Brook. But you love Amy. You've always loved Amy, and now you're free to be with her."

Ricky sighed, leaning against the car. "Except for the small problem that she's getting married today."

"It's not too late to stop her", Adrian reminded him. "She hasn't walked down the aisle yet."

"What about you? Are you gonna tell Ben about Brook?"

"Yeah", she answered. "After the wedding."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Why can't you do it before the wedding?"

"Because not unlike you, I am very hesitant to break up a wedding", she replied. "You just want me to go in there and mess it up so you don't have to. So you can still look good in Amy's eyes."

Ricky shrugged. "Maybe. But if neither of us does anything, they're going to end up getting married this afternoon."

Adrian glanced up at the sky. "Isn't the wedding supposed to be outside?", she asked. "It's awfully cloudy. It would be a shame if it rained and they had to postpone it."

The sarcasm of the comment produced a dry laugh from Ricky. "Last time I checked, we can't control the weather, Adrian."

She looked at the car and then back at him. "Well, I guess I should be going. My parents are gonna be wondering where I am." He nodded as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, Ricky. I really hope things work out for both of us."

He watched her drive away with a sigh. "Yeah, I hope they do too."

"Daddy, where's Adrian going?", John wondered as he joined his father.

"She's going to stay with her mama and daddy for a while", Ricky replied.

"How come?"

"Because we decided that we just wanna be friends."

"Is it because you still love mama?", John asked hopefully.

Ricky smiled, putting his arm around his little boy. "Come on, kiddo. We gotta be getting you to your mama so you can get ready for the wedding."

* * *

They arrived a few minutes later. Ashley met them at the door. She was obviously already dressed, wearing a bright yellow sundress. Ricky could see Lauren in the distance with an identical dress on. This wedding was going to start soon.

"Hey, John", Ashley smiled as he walked past her into the house. "And Ricky. Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh, that's okay", he replied politely.

"No, come on", she insisted. "I'm sure Amy would love to see you."

He reluctantly followed her into the house. There were people running around everywhere. It wasn't long before Amy walked into the room. Her hair and makeup were done but she was still wearing normal clothes.

"Hey, Ricky", she said softly.

"Hey. So, you're really getting married today, huh?", he commented as casually as he could.

"Yeah...you know you can come to the wedding if you want", she added, though she could imagine the scenario would be quite awkward for both of them.

"I don't think that's the best idea", Ricky said quietly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "But I do hope your wedding is everything you always wanted it to be. The last one was so spur-of-the-moment. Maybe this one will go smoother for you."

"Thank you", Amy said sincerely.

He nodded, forcing a hint of a smile. "You're gonna be a beautiful bride. Ben's a lucky guy. I hope he appreciates you a lot more than I did."

"Ricky..."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you, Amy."

With that, she watched him walk away. Her hand moved to her cheek. "Amy!", Anne called. She walked into the room. "What are you doing? Come on. We gotta get going. You can't be late for your own wedding."

* * *

"Dad!", Ben grinned as his father embraced him. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Son, I wouldn't miss this for the world", Leo smiled. He looked around the lawn of the beautiful old home where people were all over the place putting up decorations. It looked amazing. "So, when are we gonna get this wedding started?"

Ben glanced at his watch. "About an hour. I'm getting kind of nervous."

"What for? You love this girl. There's nothing to be nervous about. Unless you think somebody's going to crash the wedding or something", Leo joked.

"Uh...the thing is that could actually happen. I mean, I hope it doesn't but..."

His father gave him a strange look. "Ben, why would anyone want to crash your wedding?"

He looked at his watch again. "Well, I guess I can tell you the long, complicated story. Amy's ex...John's father...lives here. I'm pretty sure he still has a thing for her, except he's with my ex now."

"Wait, what? Which ex?"

"Adrian", he replied. "I know you remember her. She's the one that I swore up and down I was going to marry about five years ago."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. She was a nice girl. A little high-maintenance but..."

"Uh-huh", Ben said, cutting him off. "I mean, you can only imagine how shocked I was to see her again after all this time. And there's apparently this long-standing feud that's been going on between her and Amy ever since they were teenagers."

Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Son, what kind of mess have you gotten into with these two?"

"I don't know. But I have this sneaking suspicion that I'm going to find out soon."

* * *

"Madison!", Amy squealed, hugging her friend. "I can't believe you made it!"

"I told you I would be here!", the redhead grinned. "It's so good to see you guys again! Amy, you look so beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Believe it", Lauren remarked. "Because she's had to get through a lot of drama to get to today."

Madison smiled knowingly. "Yeah, that sounds like you. The girl who hates drama but always seems to find herself in the middle of it."

"Mama, everybody's waiting on you", John informed her as he walked into the room with her parents and Ashley.

"Awww, this must be John!", Lauren smiled, leaning down to his level. "My name's Lauren. I'm one of your mama's friends."

"Wait, you have a kid?", Madison said, looking at Amy in shock. "When did this happen?"

"I'll tell you everything later", Amy promised.

"Madison, could you and Lauren take John downstairs? We just want to talk to our daughter for a few seconds", George explained.

The girls nodded, and Amy watched them disappear into the hall. She looked at her father. "Daddy, please don't try to get me to change my mind. I'm getting married today, and nothing you say is gonna change that", she said stubbornly.

"Okay."

She looked at him in surprise. "Okay?"

George nodded. "If this boy makes you happy, then I guess I can be happy for you."

"And I guess I can too", Ashley chimed in. "Even though we both think that Ricky is the one you belong with, we are going to hold our tongues and let you decide for yourself."

"Really?", she asked unsurely. Somehow, the fact that her family was giving their approval made her uncomfortable, which was completely ridiculous. She should be relieved.

"You're doing the right thing, you know", Anne remarked, sensing the doubt that her daughter was feeling. "Ben is going to be a wonderful husband to you. And John will have opportunities that we could have only dreamed of giving you when you were a little girl."

"Right", Amy said, taking a deep breath. "I'm doing the right thing."

Her father held out his arm to her. "So, are you ready to do this?"

She gave him a hint of a smile. "Yeah. Let's do this."

After taking the walk that didn't take nearly long enough for her to gather her thoughts, she was outside watching her friends walk down the aisle. She could see John standing at the front with Ben. Her mother was beaming from her seat at the front. Ashley walked down the aisle next. Amy held onto her father's arm tightly, feeling herself become nervous. Everyone stood up, and looked at them. And then, they made the walk down the aisle until she was standing next to Ben.

"You look so beautiful", he smiled.

Then, the preacher started to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Benjamin Boykevich, and this woman, Amy Juergens, in holy matrimony..."

* * *

**I know, I'm so mean for ending it there! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can though. Please review :)**


	19. A New Day Has Come

**A/N: So, this is actually going to be the last chapter. I'm kind of sad that this story is over! But I really enjoyed writing it, and I want to send a special thank you to everyone who reviewed. Every single one meant so much to me. **

**So to: pinkypassion, BlackStreak1, shecretasha, SweetLaura79, zanessadaniels, Jailynn5, stephaniemorrison, RamyFan1981, Bringalldluvson, WSHBR8227, broe, Cheyanne, Phoenix003, paulwolfgirl26, jmklover123, redglasses97, devilsangels, Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, Zanessa4ever, CCmclovin, LoveLaughLive13, Amber, NowNforeverRamy, Sweetgirl13, and numerous guests:**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Benjamin Boykevich, and this woman, Amy Juergens, in holy matrimony..."

Amy glanced from Ben to the crowd, feeling her body begin to shake as the preacher continued to rattle off words. She was nervous. But every bride was nervous, right? That didn't mean there was any reason to worry. But there was one part that she couldn't help but catch.

"If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Amy and Ben both looked out at the guests, both of them almost expecting someone to say something. Amy's heartbeat quickened. No one was saying anything. Not her father and sister who were so certain that she belonged with Ricky. Not the Latina in the back row who quite possibly still had feelings for Ben. But most surprisingly of all, not Ricky. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. He was really going to let her go through with this, and she wasn't sure how that made her feel.

"Hold your horses! I need to talk to the bride!"

Amy looked up in surprise to see the district attorney walking down the aisle towards her. A little old man who had an agitated look on his face. She met him halfway down the aisle, uncomfortable with all the whispers she could hear from the guests.

"Mr. Buford, what are you doing here?", she asked quietly. "Ricky signed the papers."

His expression turned almost apologetic that he had to halt her wedding. "He did", the old man agreed, showing her the papers. "But you didn't."

Amy's jaw dropped as she looked at the empty space where her signature was supposed to be, and she took the papers into her hands. How could she have forgotten to sign them? "So, I'm still married?"

An uncomfortable Ben made his way to her. "Amy, what's going on?"

"Ben, it's a long story...", she tried to explain. But he could see the divorce papers.

"Hold on. You're married!", he exclaimed in disbelief. "You and Ricky. Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought the divorce was final, Ben! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot to sign them."

The whispers around her got louder. Well, this was officially the most humiliating experience of her life. The girl who tried to get away with polygamy. That's what she would be known as.

Ben could not believe what was happening. The girl that he was marrying was married to someone else. "Amy, this is our wedding!", he exclaimed. He turned to the district attorney. "Is there anything that we can do about this?"

"Sure. If she signs the papers, you can continue with your wedding."

"You might wanna hurry it up, sis", Ashley suggested, pointing up at the unmistakable rain clouds in the sky. They were about to get drenched.

"Does anybody have a pen?", Amy asked, looking out at the guests. She was a jumble of mixed-up emotions, but she didn't have a chance to think. She had to do this now.

"I do."

Adrian made her way down the aisle, and handed her the pen. "Things happen for a reason, you know", she said quietly before returning to her seat. But not without locking eyes with Ben first.

Amy held the pen to the paper, but it was as if a forcefield was surrounding the paper, preventing the pen from even making a mark on it. Everyone was looking at her, probably wondering what was taking her so long to scribble her name down. And then she finally came to the realization that she had been fighting for so long.

She was still in love with Ricky. And no matter how much she wanted it to work with Ben, she knew it never could when her heart was with someone else.

Slowly, she lifted her hand from the paper. She looked at Ben with tears glistening in her eyes. "You don't wanna marry me."

His expression gave away his confusion. "Amy, what are you talking about?"

"Ben, I care about you. I want you to be happy. But you can't be happy with me. Because the thing is...I gave my heart away a long time ago. My whole heart. And I think you did too."

Amy glanced back at Adrian, who was staring at them with a look of shock on her face. "Adrian, please come here."

Adrian reluctantly complied, and made her way to them. Amy gave Ben a small smile. "She still loves you. Right, Adrian?"

"Amy...", the other woman attempted to interrupt.

"And you still love her", she said firmly. "Y'all should be together. If you decide not to be, that's your choice. But it's not gonna be because of me."

"Mama, what are you doing?", John asked as he ran to her.

She gave her son a smile as she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm gonna go find your daddy."

John grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

As the rain started to pour down, Ben watched his bride flee from the scene. But the strange thing was...he was okay with it. He followed everyone else into the house.

His dad patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. I really can't believe that just happened."

"It's okay. I hope she ends up finding what she's looking for." He caught a glance of Adrian talking to a little girl. "And maybe I will too. Excuse me, dad."

"Adrian", he said, prompting her to turn around.

"Ben. I'm sorry about that out there", she said sympathetically. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

"You know, I think it was easier than you would think", Ben admitted. He looked down at the little girl, surprised to realize that he recognized her. He smiled. "Brooklyn?"

The little girl smiled back. Adrian looked from Ben to her daughter. "How do you know her?"

"I met her at the park when she ran away from her grandma. How do you know her?"

"She's my daughter."

His eyes widened. There certainly was a resemblance between Brooklyn and Adrian. He didn't even know Adrian had a daughter. She had never mentioned her.

"Wow", he breathed. "I guess that explains why I thought she looked so familiar."

"Yeah. Your dad's here", Adrian remarked, noticing Leo out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Brooklyn. "Sweetie, why don't you go say hi to that nice man right there?", she suggested, pointing in Leo's direction.

"Why didn't you say anything about Brooklyn before?", Ben wondered as he watched the little girl run to his father. But before she could answer, he began putting the pieces together. Her name was Brooklyn. The place that he and Adrian had met. And she looked about the right age...

"You're her father, Ben", she confirmed. He didn't even know how to respond. "I never had the abortion. I was planning on telling you today. I just didn't want to ruin your wedding."

"She's...mine?", he uttered, still in complete shock.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah."

He stood in a frozen state for a few seconds before she waved her hand in front of his face. "Ben? Please don't faint on me."

"Can I talk to her?", he finally asked.

"Of course. How do you feel about this?", she asked unsurely.

"I can't believe it. I have a daughter", Ben said, allowing himself to smile. "I just wish we had been able to raise her together."

Adrian's glance shifted to the floor. "Well, we still could..."

"We still could", he repeated. One chapter of his life had ended on that day, but a new one was beginning. And he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Amy fought the raging winds and the relentless rain until she found herself at the river. Common sense told her that Ricky would more than likely be at his house. But this was where she found herself. Maybe it was because this is where all of the important moments in their relationship seemed to take place.

She got out of the car, not even caring that she was about to get soaked. Her eyes scanned the area until they came upon a figure. Even from this distance, she knew it was him.

"Ricky!", she called, running towards him as fast as her dress would allow her to. He turned around in surprise.

"Ricky, you're here", she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Amy, what are you doing here?", he asked, looking at her like she was crazy. "Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"

"I am married", Amy smiled. She watched him turn away again. "Ricky, I'm married to you."

"No, you're not. I signed the papers. We're divorced."

"I didn't sign them", she uttered, brushing her hand against his cheek. "Ricky, I didn't sign them. I'm still your wife. I'm still Mrs. Richard Underwood. And that's how I want it to stay. I want me and you and John to be a family like we were always meant to be."

Ricky shook his head. He wanted everything she was saying to be real, but it just couldn't be. "I want that too. But you were gonna marry somebody else this morning. How do you know that I'm really the one you wanna be with?"

"Because you're the one that I'm in love with!", Amy yelled, so he could hear her over the loud booms of thunder. "I never stopped loving you. And I know it took me a long time to realize this, but I really hope I'm not too late."

He looked out at the flashes of lightning in the distance, remembering the times they had been here before. He turned back to her. "He was everything you wanted. I can't give you the fancy diamond rings or a giant house on a hill somewhere. You're not gonna be happy!"

"I will be happy, Ricky! All I need is for you to tell me that you still love me, and that you still want to be my husband!"

"Tell me one thing, Amy. What do you want to be married to me for anyhow?"

The same question that she had asked him fifteen years ago. Tears streamed down Amy's cheeks as she walked towards him.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want."

Ricky grinned as she pressed her lips against his. Once again, flashes of lightning surrounded them. But she had never felt so safe. And she knew for sure, in that moment, this was the only place that she wanted to be. In his arms. After their lips had broken apart, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I waited for the storm."

"Our whole relationship has been one giant storm", he pointed out. "I guess it's only fitting that this is how the story ends."

"This is how this chapter ends", Amy corrected him. "Our story won't be over for a very, very long time."

He smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Ricky."

* * *

"And that's the story of how me and daddy got back together", Amy said, smiling at her two younger children. "And that's how we came up with Stormy's name."

The five-year-old girl grinned. "So, I have a special name?"

Amy gave her a thoughtful look. "Well, Stormy Faith Underwood sounds pretty special to me."

Her seven-year-old brother crossed his arms. "That's not fair. How come I don't get a special name?"

"You do have a special name. Kind of. You're named after an old Saints player and the old Alabama coach. I think your daddy wanted to remember what it was like when his teams were good."

Drew gave her a weird look in response, prompting a giggle from Stormy.

"I can't believe you and Aunt Adrian used to not like each other", the little girl commented.

Amy smiled. Yes, she and Adrian had actually grown to be friends. And their kids were friends as well. Ben had moved down here permanently, though they traveled to New York frequently to see his father. He and Adrian had finally gotten married three years after the almost-wedding. In addition to Brooklyn, they had a son, Austin. Mostly because Adrian insisted that they keep the tradition of naming their kids after cities. He was just a few months older than Stormy.

"Hey, what are y'all up to?", Ricky asked as he walked into the room, followed by a sixteen-year-old John.

"Oh, I was just telling the kids a story", Amy replied.

"It was about you and mama getting back together! And John, you were in it too!", Drew informed them. "And you liked Trinity even back then!"

John looked at Amy. "How would me liking Trinity possibly have anything to do with y'all getting back together?"

Amy shrugged. "Well, considering you actually ended up with her, I thought I would mention it."

Ricky sat down on the couch between Drew and Stormy. "Gee, you go fishing around here, and you just miss everything."

"Awww, do you want me to tell the story for you too?", Amy teased.

"Nah, I think I can remember it for myself."

"Daddy, how could you name me after a football player?", Drew demanded in a way that made everyone burst into laughter.

Looking around at her family, Amy couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest person alive. She had three amazing kids, and she was married to the love of her life. She had the love story that every girl dreamed of. And there wasn't one single thing that she would change about their life together.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it. I will be coming out with a new Ramy story in the near future, probably when school settles down for a little bit. I'm pretty excited about it! And I may could be persuaded to do like a one-shot spinoff of this story if you guys want, but there will be no actual sequel. Sorry! But again, thanks so much for all the support, and best wishes to all of you!**


End file.
